LOVE IS ABNORMAL
by Miko Yuuki
Summary: Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kalian mau tahu bagaimana masa laluku? Ya aku seorang lesbi dan aku tidak peduli dengan keabnormalanku ini. Tetapi semenjak bertemu seorang laki-laki yang aneh, aku bisa memahami akan perasaan seseorang yang normal tentunya...(Rate T semi M dan sedikit berbau Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS ABNORMAL**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **CAST: SasuSaku, Ino, Sai, dll**

 **RATE : T semi M (sedikit unsur yaoi)**

 **GENRE : Romance, Hurt, friendship**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

Sakura's POV

Aku senderkan tubuhku ke sebuah pohon berbunga kuning. Hari ini aku sedang menunggu kekasihku. Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan. Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti urusan apa.

Biasanya kalau dia ingin bicara sesatu bisa lewat telpon atau sms. Tapi smsnya kali ini tertulis seperti ini.

 _From : Yamanaka_

 _Anata, tunggu aku di taman dekat perempatan_ _yang biasa ya._

 _Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan._

Kalian kira nama pacarku memiliki nama seperti cewek kan. Atau mungkin kalian mengira pacarku menggunakan HP saudara perempuannya untuk mengirim sms ini padaku.

Tidak, tidak, tidak usah berusaha memaksakan untuk ber-positive thinking. Aku tahu pasti kalian mengira aku menyukai cewek. Dan itu memang benar adanya.

Aku ini lesbi. Dan aku tidak merasa aneh dengan hal itu. Walau banyak yang menganggap kalau hal itu adalah hal yang tidak normal.

Menurutku normal tidak normal itu relatif. Sesuatu disebut normal karena mayoritas orang melakukannya.

Sedangkan hal yang disebut abnormal sering di karenakan hanya minoritas orang yang melakukannya. Misalnya sekarang ini. Mayoritas orang menyukai lawan jenis. Sedangkan hanya sekian persen orang menyukai sesama jenis.

Sehingga orang yang menyukai sesama jenis di anggap tidak normal. Padahal kalau kenyataan di dunia ini justru orang penyuka sesama jenis yang mendominasi, pasti orang yang menyukai lawan jenis akan dianggap abnormal.

Betul kan, betul kan? Camkan itu baik-baik untuk kalian yang ragu memilih siapa cinta kalian.

Lagipula, aku bisa seperti ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Ini semua salah orang tuaku. Mereka bercerai karena ingin jadian dengan teman homo dan lesbi nya masing-masing.

Ya, sebenarnya mama dan papa yang sama-sama penyuka sesama jenis sengaja menikah. Hal ini untuk berusaha "menyembuhkan" keabnormalan mereka.

Tapi kenyataannya, keharmonisan mereka tidak bertahan lama. Sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan kembali ke pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu kebingungan harus bersama siapa. Aku pun memilih tinggal sendiri di sebuah ruko dan papa mama akan mentransfer uang untukku secara rutin. Hingga sampai sekarang aku terus membawa sifat orang tuaku yang menyukai sesama jenis.

Dan lagi, menurutku laki-laki itu menjijikan. Menurutku tubuh mereka tidak indah sama sekali. Kalau perempuan sih dikaruniai tubuh yang indah.

Jelas saja laki-laki lebih bergairah daripada perempuan. Aku bingung, bisa-bisanya seorang istri mau melakukan "kontak fisik" dengan suami yang menjijikan seperti itu.

Kalau di suruh memilih, aku lebih baik tidak punya anak daripada harus menyentuh tubuh jorok itu.

Setelah aku menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya orang yang aku tunggu datang juga. Wajahnya tidak tampak ceria seperti biasanya.

"Ino sayang, ada apa? Kok sepertinya mukamu agak takut?" tanyaku. Ino pun makin terlihat gugup. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya.

"Eh, eto, Sakura-chan. Aku…" Ino makin terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Nani? Ayo katakan saja," kataku tidak sabaran.

"A, a, aku mau kita putus aja ya…" seru Ino pelan.

"APA?! Kenapa?" pekikku kaget.

"Aku, aku ingin jadi seperti orang normal lainnya Sakura-chan. Aku… Lebih suka laki-laki daripada perempuan sekarang," sesal Ino. Argh! Ini yang aku takutkan. Akhir-akhir ini aku sudah mulai curiga dengannya. Ternyata dia SELINGKUH!

"Siapa laki-laki itu hah? Siapa yang telah menghasutmu seperti ini?" amukku.

"Sakura-chan, dengar. Aku tahu bagimu ini berat. Tapi kenyataannya beginilah dunia. Sudah kondratnya wanita menyukai pria dan pria menyukai wanita. Apa aku salah?" ujar Ino ikut kesal.

PLAAKK

Tanpa sadar aku malah menampar pipi Ino, orang yang aku cintai? Sakura Baka! Kenapa kau malah menamparnya? Ino melemparkan tatapan sinis padaku.

"Mulai hari ini, kita PUTUS!" bentaknya. Dia langsung membanting tubuhnya untuk membelakangiku dan cepat-cepat pergi dariku.

"Ino!" panggilku. Tapi dia tetap tidak mengubris. "Arggh, Ino! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Aku berlari menyusulnya lalu meraih tangannya. Namun, langsung saja dia tepis.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri," Ino makin membentak. Ucapannya membuatku makin sakit. Dia langsung membuang muka dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku hanya bisa diam melihat punggungnya yang makin menjauh. Dia benar-benar serius mau putus dariku?

"Aaarrrrgggghhhh…..!" Aku tendang sebuah batu karena kesal. Kenapa malah berakhir seperti ini. Saat aku hendak menendang sebuah batu lagi, aku melihat di sebelahnya terdapat sejaring kertas. Aku ambil kertas itu. Saat aku balik, ternyata…

Sai! Oh, jadi ini cowok brengsek yang merebut pacarku itu. Padahal dulu dia itu sahabatku. Berani sekali dia menghancurkan hubungan aku dan Ino. Oh shit, bisa-bisanya Sai busuk itu menghasut Inoku yang tak berdosa. Akan aku balas dia!

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Sial, aku tidak punya ide! Aaaaaarrrrrrgghh…!

Tenang…. Sakura tenang…

Baiklah, tarik napas dalam-dalam… Lalu keluarkan. Fiiiiuuuhhh…!

Nah, lebih baik aku tenangkan pikiran dulu. Aku dengar coklat dapat menenangkan pikiran. Ya, aku ingin secangkir coklat panas. Sepertinya di rumah masih ada persediaan bubuk kakao. Asik!

Aku langsung semangat berjalan pulang ke apartemen. Sebenarnya aku masih kesal, tapi berpikir dengan kepala penuh emosi tidak akan ada gunanya. Aku harus rileks dulu.

Oh iya, aku belum kenalkan namaku. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kalian sudah tahu kan bagaiman masa laluku.

Nah, sekarang ini aku bekerja sebagai pengusaha kue kecil-kecilan. _Well_ , seharusnya sekarang aku masih kuliah.

Tapi aku bosan belajar. Meski banyak yang bilang aku anak yang cerdas. Setiap pelajaran biologi aku selalu merasa terhina.

Kenapa sih hal yang berhubungan dengan seks harus dipelajari? Bukankan hewan tetap bisa berkembang biak tanpa mempelajari cara berkembang biak. Bukankah naluri manusia sendiri sudah menuntun manusia untuk berkembang biak. Kenapa harus dipelajari? Betul tidak?

Aku berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku mau rileks se-rileks rileksnya. Lama-lama aku jadi makin bener-bener benci dengan dunia yang membedakan antara normal dan tak normal ini.

Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba…

BRUUKK

Aku tertabrak oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Heh, jalan yang bener dong! Punya mata nggak sih?" bentakku. Laki-laki itu hanya tertunduk lalu tetap berjalan dengan lunglai.

"HEI! Bilang maaf dulu padaku!" bentakku lagi. Dia tidak mendengarkanku. Tiba-tiba dia memegang tembok dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu dia pegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian…

GUBRAK

Tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah.

 **TBC**

 **Lanjut or Delete?**

 **Mine to Review Please!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

 _Aku berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku mau rileks se-rileks rileksnya. Lama-lama aku jadi makin bener-bener benci dengan dunia yang membedakan antara normal dan tak normal ini._

 _Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba…_

 _BRUUKK_

 _Aku tertabrak oleh seorang laki-laki._

" _Heh, jalan yang bener dong! Punya mata nggak sih?" bentakku. Laki-laki itu hanya tertunduk lalu tetap berjalan dengan lunglai._

" _HEI! Bilang maaf dulu padaku!" bentakku lagi. Dia tidak mendengarkanku. Tiba-tiba dia memegang tembok dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu dia pegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian…_

 _GUBRAK_

 _Tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah._

 **LOVE IS ABNORMAL**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **CAST: SasuSaku, Ino, Sai, dll**

 **RATE : T semi M (sedikit unsur yaoi)**

 **GENRE : Romance, friendship**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

Eh, lho? Dia pingsan? Emang aku apain dia sampai dia pingsan kayak gitu? Masa cuman gara-gara aku tabrak aja dia langsung pingsan?

"Heh kau, bangun! Jangan pingsan di sini," kataku sambil menendang tubuhnya pelan. Tetap tidak bereaksi. Aih, aku tidak ingin bertanggung jawab nih. Aku harus cari bantuan.

"HEI, SESEORANG! TOLONG!" teriakku. Aku terus berteriak mencari pertolongan, tapi tidak ada orang di sini -_-

Aku bawa ke rumah sakit? Bokek nih. Ada identitasnya nggak ya? Aku periksa saku celananya. Kagak ada? Uang juga nggak ada lagi. Apa aku tinggalin aja? Masa aku harus gotong cowok ini ke rumah aku? Aku agak alergi megang cowok nih. Tinggalin aja deh.

Aku lanjutkan langkah kakiku. Tapi semakin menjauh, perasaanku malah makin tidak enak. Aku lihat kembali cowok itu. Aish, masa aku harus bawa ke rumah aku sih? Bawa nggak ya? Kayaknya sih mending aku bawa dulu. Tapi aku kurang suka cowok. Sakura! Pilih mana? Bawa dia atau merasa berdosa sampai kau gila karena memikirkannya. Eeeerrrr….

Arrggghh shit…!

Sepertinya jawabanku jatuh ke pilihan yang pertama -,-

Aku dekati laki-laki itu. Aku telan ludahku gugup. Sampai rumah nanti, aku akan mandi kembang tujuh rupa, pake luluran 1 botol, plus kasih cairan anti kuman di air mandiku.

Aku angkat tubuh bagian atasnya. Lalu aku letakan lengan kirinya di bahuku. Gila, beraaat…! Tinggi pula. Cih!

"Hei kamu cowok sialan,setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan ini, kau akan berhutang budi seumur hidup denganku," gumamku. Dengan susah payah aku memanggil taksi sambil menggopoh laki-laki ini.

Dan saat di taksi, si pak supir terus mencuri pandang ke arahku sambil cekikikan sendiri. Pasti ini gara-gara cowok ini ada di pangkuanku.

Mungkin dia heran, kenapa bisa ada orang "mabuk berat" siang-siang begini. Aku juga bingung, kenapa cowok ini tiba-tiba pingsan? Apa dia punya penyakit jantung dan terlalu kaget karena aku tabrak? Tapi dia megang kepala, bukan dada.

Masa dia migrant terus pingsan? Atau jangan-jangan vertigo? Atau stroke? Ah, bodo. Ntar aja aku tanya.

Sampai di rumah, aku kembali harus bersusah payah menggopohnya. Dan lebih sialan lagi, aku harus angkat dia ke lantai dua. Di lantai satu kan _Bonheur_ bakery, toko kue ku. Merepotkan saja.

Aku tidurkan dia di sofaku. Kemudian aku tutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut. Udah ah, aku mau mandi dulu. Seperti janjiku, aku mau mensucikan diri dari aura nista dia. Aku ambil sabun untuk berendam, lulur dan cairan antiseptikku. Secepat kilat aku berlari masuk kamar mandi.

Empat puluh lima menit aku habiskan untuk membersihkan diri. Aku keluar kamar mandi dengan menggunakan celana bermuda hitam dan kaos kuning. Handukku aku letakan di atas kepala. Aku menoleh ke sofa tempat aku meletakan cowok itu. Eh, mana cowok itu?

Aku lihat ke sekitar. Itu dia! Dia sudah sadar toh. Aku lihat wajahnya tanpa ekspresi melihat foto-foto yang aku pajang. Tanganya dia angkat hendak menyentuh salah satu foto. Aku cepat-cepat berlari mendekatinya.

"Jangan sentuh foto ini," bentakku sambil menutup foto itu. Foto Ino. Laki-laki itu sontak kaget dan menarik tangannya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah karena takut dan bingung. 'Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?' Pasti itu yang dia pikirkan.

"Hei, kau siapa? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan tadi?" tanyaku. Dia bingung. Diam. Namun tiba-tiba dia memegang kepalanya dan sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanyaku melembut. Dia malah melihatku ketakutan. Langkahnya terus saja mundur hingga sampai ke pojok. Wajahnya gelisah. Dia langsung meringkuk memeluk lututnya dengan tangan dan berusaha menahan sakit di kepala. Astaga, apa yang terjadi padanya? Siapa orang ini?

"Ayo sini, duduk dulu di sofa. Jangan duduk di situ," kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Dia malah makin ketakutan. Oh ya! Meski aku agak alergi dengan cowok, tapi kalau saat melihat orang gelisah seperti ini, kadang aku tidak tega juga. Tapi tetap! AKU HARUS CUCI TANGAN LAGI!

"Ayolah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanyaku. Aku yang tadinya berdiri, mengambil posisi jongkok di depannya. Dengan ragu-ragu dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Eh, maksudnya?" kataku bingung. Cowok itu tertunduk karena ragu. Bibirnya tampak ingin bergerak namun ragu.

"Eto…" itu sepatah kata yang baru cowok itu keluarkan. Aku sempat kaget saat mendengar suaranya. Suaranya…..merdu. Sepertinya aku ingin sekali mendengar suaranya yang indah itu. Eh, apa yang aku pikirkan tadi?

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tak tahu…" ucapnya lirih. HAH?

"Maksudmu?" kataku bingung.

"Aku tidak ingat…" ucapnya. DUUAARR!

"NANI?!" pekikku syok. "KAU TIDAK INGAT APA PUN?!" teriakku. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan. Aih, bagaimana ini? Kalau begini, dia akan jadi tanggung jawabku

"Heh, kau. Tak usah bercanda. Ini bukan 1 April tau!" bentakku. Dia tersentak kaget, lalu dia membenamkan kepalanya dalam pahanya.

"Gomen… a, a, aku tidak tau…" ucapnya lirih.

Hening…

Aku mulai luluh.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" kataku lembut. Tak ada gunanya marah-marahnya. Lebih baik selesaikan masalah pelan-pelan.

"A a aku… nggak ingat apa-apa…" katanya lirih. Aku hela napas. Terpaksa, dia akan jadi tanggung jawabku sekarang.

"Yakin, kau tak ingat apa pun?" tanyaku. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan tinggal di mana?" ucapnya parau, seperti ingin menangis. Tapi dia tidak menangis, mengingat martabatnya sebagai laki-laki. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Haruno Sakura," kataku memperkenalkan diri. Oke, ini mungkin gila bagiku, tapi aku akan biarkan dia tinggal di rumahku. GLEG! Aku harap Tuhan memberikan balasan yang setimpal untukku! "Eemm… untuk sementara kau boleh tinggal di sini," kataku. Mata laki-laki itu langsung berbinar.

"Sungguh…?"

"Iya. Tapi, ada persyaratannya."

"Apa pun itu, akan aku lakukan," katanya mantap. Wow! Nasibnya benar-benar sedang di ujung tanduk.

"Jangan sekalipun menyentuhku!"

"Oke! Terima kasih telah memberi tumpangan. Aku harap Tuhan membalas semua kebaikanmu," ucapnya. Entah kenapa tapi setiap ucapannya bagai suara malaikat di telingaku.

"Heh, kau bersyukur aku masih mau menampungmu. Sebenarnya tadi aku sempat tidak ingin membawamu ke rumahku."

"Ya, kau satu-satunya yang aku kenal. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ingatanku bisa hilang. Tapi untuk sementara, mau kah kau memberiku nama?" ucapnya. Nama? Huh, merepotkan saja.

"Hmm… marga aku kan Haruno, jadi marga kamu Haruno juga. Dan nama kamu? Udah deh Sasuke aja. Biarin deh namanya pasaran juga. Aku kurang jago bikin nama," ujarku asal.

"Haruno Sasuke?"

"Iya, sementara namamu Haruno Sasuke Oke. Dan nanti kalau ada yang bertanya siapa kamu, jawab saja kalau kamu itu sepupu jauhku. Mengerti?"

"Iya, terima kasih lagi." kata Sasuke. Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan tadi. Tampak begitu ceria.

"Sama-sama. Kau boleh tidur di kamar itu. Ini kuncinya," kataku sambil menyodorkan kunci kamar satu lagi.

"Terim…"

"Sudah, berhenti mengulang kata itu," potongku kesal. Akhirnya anak itu malah tinggal di rumahku. Apa jadinya ya hari-hariku nanti selama dia ada di sini? Tinggal bersama laki-laki yang jelas-jelas aku tidak suka pada kaum adam. Dan…

Ino…

Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku…?

 **TBC**

 **Mine to Review Please!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

" _Sama-sama. Kau boleh tidur di kamar itu. Ini kuncinya," kataku sambil menyodorkan kunci kamar satu lagi._

" _Terim…"_

" _Sudah, berhenti mengulang kata itu," potongku kesal. Akhirnya anak itu malah tinggal di rumahku. Apa jadinya ya hari-hariku nanti selama dia ada di sini? Tinggal bersama laki-laki yang jelas-jelas aku tidak suka pada kaum adam. Dan…_

 _Ino…_

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku…?_

 **LOVE IS ABNORMAL**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **CAST: SasuSaku, Ino, Sai, dll**

 **RATE : T semi M (sedikit unsur yaoi)**

 **GENRE : Romance, friendship**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

Author POV

Jam 04:00 dini hari, Sasuke tersadar dari tidurnya oleh keributan di bawah. Dia buka matanya perlahan. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih.

 _'Ini bukan mimpi. Aku memang tak ingat apa pun,'_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Padahal dia berharap apa yang dialaminya kemarin hanya mimpi, sehingga dia bisa terbangun kembali dengan ingatan yang utuh.

Sasuke terduduk. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat sesetel baju. Di atasnya ada sebuah kertas catatan.

 _Kalau kau sudah bangun, cepat mandi dan gunakan saja baju ini._

 _Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah kamarmu._

 _Setelah itu, jangan coba-coba kau mengotak-atik barang-barangku!_

Begitu isinya. Sasuke bersyukur dia masih ingat cara membaca. Dia tersenyum melihat catatan itu .

"Betapa baiknya gadis itu. Sampai repot-repot menyediakan pakaian yang layak untukku. Semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikannya," ucap Sasuke. Lantunan kalimatnya itu terdengar seperti kalimat yang keluar dari mulut dewa. Merdu, halus, menenangkan, dan bijaksana.

Sasuke pun mengambil pakaian itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang dimaksud Sakura.

Selesai mandi. Sasuke penasaran dengan suara ribut yang membangunkannya tadi. Akhirnya dia memilih turun ke lantai 1. Ternyata di sana ada Sakura yang sedang sibuk memasak banyak kue.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, nona Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun toh. Ternyata baju bekas papa pas dengan badanmu. Aku lagi masak kue buat dijual. Ini, ambillah satu. Hati-hati masih panas," kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan loyang berisi pizza mini. Sasuke mengambilnya dengan hati-hati.

"Panas," gumamnya pelan. Sakura tidak terlalu mempedulikan Sasuke. Dia terlalu sibuk menyiapkan dagangannya. Saat menyentuh pizza mini panas itu, sekilas muncul dibenak Sasuke. Suatu kekuatan maha dasyat yang membara dan panas terbayang dipikirannya.

'Apa itu?' pikir Sasuke bingung. Sasuke berusaha mengingat apa itu. Namun, justru itu membuat kepalanya nyeri.

"Akkhh…" rintih Sasuke pelan berusaha menahan sakit. Saat sakitnya hilang, Sasuke pun memilih tidak memikirkan hal itu dan memakan pizza mini itu.

"Hmm… enak. Ini buatanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Tuh, ambil aja lagi kalau mau. Tapi satu aja," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk loyang yang tadi.

"Terima kasih. Mau aku bantu. Sepertinya kau kerepotan," Sasuke menawarkan diri.

"Tidak. Aku udah biasa. Jadi, tidak usah ganggu aku dan tonton saja TV itu," perintah Sakura. Sasuke menatap polos Sakura. Dia tidak mengerti apa itu TV.

'Sepertinya aku lupa apa itu TV,' pikir Sasuke. Jadinya Sasuke hanya dia menatap gadis itu.

Sakura's POV

Aku sibuk membuat vla susu untuk isi kue sus dan pie mini buah. Pertama aku masak susu, larutan maizena, dan gula pasir dalam panci. Aku tambahkan pula beberapa elemen yang menjadi rahasia kenikmatan vlanya. Tentu tak akan ku sebutkan, ini resep rahasiaku. Setelah meruap, aku ambil dua sendok adonan untuk dicampurkan dengan kuning telur di wadah terpisah. Lalu, campuran adonan dan kuning telur itu aku masukan dalam panci. Setelah meletup-letup, aku matikan kompor. Aku masukan mentega, ku aduh hingga rata. Lalu aku nyalakan kipas angin dan ku arahkan pada adonan agar cepat dingin. Cara yang konyol memang, tapi aku harus cepat menyiapakan kue-kue ini.

TING TING TING

Tiga oven besarku berbunyi secara bersamaan menandakan kue-kue yang ada didalamnya sudah matang. Aku keluarkan satu demi satu loyang-loyang kue itu. Mulai dari loyang sus, brownis, muffin coklat, dan kulit pie mini. Setelah semua keluar, aku masukan loyang-loyang berisi adonan _banana cake_ , pie appel, dan adonan muffin keju bertabur cornflake. Itu belum selesai, aku masih harus membuat tiramisu, coklat, selai, puding, dan oh, iya! Kemarin Hinata pesan _chocoberry chesse cake_. Katanya buat ibunya. Dasar anak baik. Aku saja sudah malas bertemu dengan ibuku.

Saat sedang sibuk, aku sadar sedang diperhatikan. Aku tengok ke sekitar. Anak itu!

"Heh, kenapa masih di sini. Sana, naik ke atas!" usirku.

"Nggak mau. Aku mau di sini," tolak Sasuke.

"Ini rumahku. Jadi ikutilah aturan di rumahku!" pekikku kesal.

"Kenapa kau begitu kasar?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" kataku emosi.

"Kau punya masalah? Apa berhubungan dengan orang lain? Ceritakan padaku," ucap Sasuke lagi dengan pandangan serius.

"Kau tahu masalahku? Masalahku ada kau! Kau secara tidak sengaja sudah menggangu kesendirianku di sini!" bentakku.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Masalahmu yang lain. Aku bisa merasakannya. Sepertinya tentang cinta." Sasuke mendekatiku perlahan dengan tatapan menyelidik. Apa-apaan anak ini. Dia menatapku seolah ingin membaca pikiranku. Wajahku dan wajahnya sudah tinggal beberapa senti.

"Berhenti, jangan dekati aku. Ingat peraturannya, jangan sentuh aku, atau aku usir dari sini," kataku berusaha mencegah agar anak itu lebih dekat lagi denganku. Dia pun menjauh dariku. Akhirnya. Daripada anak ini bengong aja sambil menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, mending aku suruh kerja aja.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin kau mengerjakan sesuatu." Aku lihat vla yang tadi aku buat. Sudah dingin. Aku matikan kipas angin tersebut. Kemudian aku ambil beberapa sendok vla susu ke dalam plastik segitiga. Lalu aku gunting ujungnya dan aku beri corong alumunium di ujungnya. "Nih, bantu aku isi kue-kue sus itu make krim ini. Ingat, jangan terlalu banyak atau pun terlalu sedikit. Ngisinya pake perasaan. Ngerti?" kataku sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik itu dan menunjuk kue-kue sus yang sudah banyak aku buat. Sasuke tampak berbinar seolah berkata, 'akhirnya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu'.

"Mengerti, nona!" Dengan sigap dia menerima kantung vla itu dariku. Aneh deh, kenapa sih dia manggil aku nona. Kayak pelayan manggil majikan aja.

Sebenernya aku kasian juga sih sama dia. Dia hilang ingat dan terpisah dari keluarga mau pun teman. Tiba-tiba aku bentak-bentak gitu aja. Ternyata aku memang kejam ya. Tapi salah sendiri kenapa jadi laki-laki. Eh, bodohnya aku menyalahkan dia. Itu kan kehendak Tuhan. Tapi… Argghh, aku jadi bingung sendiri dengan pola pikirku. Oke, lupakan itu.

Aku melanjutkan rutinitasku. Aku mau selesaikan pai mini dulu. Selagi itu, lebih baik aku tim coklat untuk brownis dulu selagi mengerjakan pai mini.

Dengan cekatan aku siapan panci yang di isi air. Aku letakan mangkuk kaca berisi bongkahan coklat ke dalam panci. Tinggal nyalakan kompor, beres. Sekarang selesaikan pai mininya.

Aku ambil lagi beberapa sendok vla susu, memasukannya pada plastik segitiga, lalu mengunting ujungnya. Bukan untuk mengisi sus juga, tapi untuk mengisi kulit pie mini. Karena aku sudah berbiasa, kerjaku jadi lebih cepat dari Sasuke. Setelah semua kulit pie mini terisi, aku iris kecil-kecil buah kiwi, strawberi, dan jeruk mandarin. Lalu, aku tata 3 potongan buah itu masing-masing satu di setiap pie. Selesai, tinggal masak agar-agar bening, dan olesi pie mini dengan larutan agar-agar. Aku masak agar-agar sedikit saja. Setelah masak, aku ambil kuas lalu aku oleskan pada pie-pie mini itu.

Fiuuuhh… satu perkejaan lain selesai. Kompor yang aku pakai buat me-tim coklat aku matikan karena coklat sudah meleleh sempurna. Sesaat, aku tatap Sasuke. Wow, pekerjaannya rapi juga.

"Ini, sudah selesai," lapor Sasuke.

"Coba aku lihat dulu." Aku ambil salah satu kue sus, lalu aku sobek tepat di tengahnya. Mengeluarkan vla susu buatanku yang berbau khas.

"Ya, lumayanlah. Terima kasih. Kau mau satu? Ambillah. Sus buatanku spesial lho," tawarku. Aku makan sus yang sudah aku sobek tadi.

"Bolehkah?" kata Sasuke. Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Dia ambil salah satu kue. Sementara aku kembali sibuk dengan coklat tadi, memasukan _butter_ , _essence_ vanila, dan krim kemudian mengaduknya (author : sumpah, untuk campuran ini aku ngasal lho. Nggak tau nih bener atau salah u.u).

"Hmm… enak sekali nona. Bagaimana kau membuatnya?" gumam Sasuke terkagum-kagum.

"Ah, itu rahasia. Resep ciptaanku sendiri. Yang pasti krim sus-nya sama sekali nggak pake air. Hanya pake susu," jelasku.

"Oooo…. begitu. Boleh minta lagi nggak?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum manis sedikit memohon.

"Enak saja. Itu buat dijual. Makan saja vla sisa itu sana!" larangku tegas. Capek bener sih ngeladenin anak ini. Baiklah, sebelum dia mulai mengoceh lagi, mungkin aku harus sumbal mulutnya dengan 100, bukan, 1000 kue sus agar dia diam dan menjauhiku. Atau mungkin aku hanya perlu 2 untuk menyumbal telingaku agar bisa fokus memasak. Peraturan penting saat memasak! Jangan berbicara saat memasak, karena air liur kita bisa masuk ke dalam makanan. Oke, Sakura. Abaikan dia dan selesaikan urusanmu!

 **TBC**

 **Mine to Review Please!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

" _Hmm… enak sekali nona. Bagaimana kau membuatnya?" gumam Sasuke terkagum-kagum._

" _Ah, itu rahasia. Resep ciptaanku sendiri. Yang pasti krim sus-nya sama sekali nggak pake air. Hanya pake susu," jelasku._

" _Oooo…. begitu. Boleh minta lagi nggak?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum manis sedikit memohon._

" _Enak saja. Itu buat dijual. Makan saja vla sisa itu sana!" larangku tegas. Capek bener sih ngeladenin anak ini. Baiklah, sebelum dia mulai mengoceh lagi, mungkin aku harus sumbal mulutnya dengan 100, bukan, 1000 kue sus agar dia diam dan menjauhiku. Atau mungkin aku hanya perlu 2 untuk menyumbal telingaku agar bisa fokus memasak. Peraturan penting saat memasak! Jangan berbicara saat memasak, karena air liur kita bisa masuk ke dalam makanan. Oke, Sakura. Abaikan dia dan selesaikan urusanmu!_

 **LOVE IS ABNORMAL**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **CAST: SasuSaku, Ino, Sai, dll**

 **RATE : T semi M (sedikit unsur yaoi)**

 **GENRE : Romance, friendship**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

Sakura's POV

Jam 7:00 am tadi toko baru aku buka. Sekarang sudah jam 01:00 pm, tapi belum banyak yang terjual. Huh, padahal kan sekarang hari sabtu. Apalagi, dari tadi sudah banyak orang yang lalu- alang. Hoeeemm… bosen. Begini nih kalau tokoku lagi sepi. Bawaannya ngantuk mulu. Untung semua kue buat dagangan udah jadi banyak. Tinggal selesain _chocoberry cheese cake_ pesenan Hinata. Katanya, ntar sore mau dia ambil kuenya.

Bikin sekarang ah, daripada diem aja. Aku beranjak dari kursi depan kasir lalu melangkah mengambil alat dan bahan. Toko kueku ini memang merangkap dengan dapur, biar aku bisa tetep masak sambil jaga toko.

Aku siapakan mangkuk dan pengaduk adonan. Aku campurkan bahan-bahan secara berkala seperti _butter_ , _chocho chip_ , krim keju, buah keluarga berry yang sudah dicincang kecil sekali (strawberry, blueberry, blackberry, cranberry, raspberry), dan lain-lain (author : lagi-lagi, baik nama kue dan bahannya aku ngasal lagi =.=).

"Masak kue lagi, nona," tanya Sasuke yang nyelonong masuk ke dalam toko.

"Emang kau kira aku lagi ngapain?" gerutuku kesal.

"Jangan marah-marah seperti itu nona. Kau jadi kelihatan jelek," kata Sasuke sambil manyun-manyun.

"Idih! Mending kamu pergi aja sana. Baca buku ke, apa aja, asalkan jangan di sini. Atau kamu mau aku usir dari sini biar jadi gembel di jalanan," kataku emosi.

"Baik-baik maafkan aku. Tapi bukankah peraturannya hanya jangan sentuh kamu?"

"Ahhh, lupakan! Aku mohon, diamlah dan jangan ganggu aku!" Aku berusaha keras mengabaikan nya. Fokus saja Sakura, jangan hiraukan dia.

Hening. Bagus, sepertinya dia sudah pergi dari sini.

Sasuke di luar, di depan tokoku, dan…

YA TUHAN!

Sasuke's POV

Galak benar gadis ini. Sepertinya karena tokonya sepi pembeli. Hmm… Ah, kenapa aku tidak bantu cari pelanggan saja. Aku ke luar dari toko lalu berusaha mempersiapkan kata-kataku. Aku tatap banner toko itu udah mencari sedikit informasi. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, dan…

"Bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, adek-adek, semuanya, ayo beli kue di sini, _Bonheur bakery_. Ayo, ibu dibeli kue buat anaknya *ngomong sama ibu-ibu yang lewat*. Silahkan, gadis-gadis cantik. Dibeli kuenya buat ngemil bareng *ngomong sama kumpulan cewek yang lewat*," gumamku seramah mungkin.

"Toko ini juga terima pesanan lho. Silahakan bagi yang mau merayakan ulang tahun, atau pernikahan, atau hari spesial lainnya, lengkapi kebahagiaan dengan kue dari _Bonheur bakery_. Kue-kue di sini…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mempromosikan jualanmu. Kenapa? Kau tidak mengizinkanku membantu membuat kue. Jadi lebih baik aku bantu promosi saja," kataku mantap.

"Tapi bukan seperti… argh… ya sudahlah. Terserah kamu!" ujar Sakura menyerah.

"Nona punya sebuah promosi nggak?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Misalnya, setiap beli apa bisa dapet apa. Ada nggak?"

"Hmm… ada sih. Setiap pembelian 3 kotak brownis, bisa dapet 4 _cheese cornflake muffin_.Terus, kalau beli 2 pai apel, dapet sebotol selai apel."

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo, silahkan bapak-bapak ibu-ibu. Beli 3 brownis dapet 4 muffin. Beli 2 pai dapet 1 botol selai…" Aku terus berkampanye mempromosikan dagangan Nona Sakura. Aku sebutkan satu per satu kue yang tersedia dan promosi yang berlaku. Sesekali aku harus bertanya tentang kue-kue dan kualitas dari kue-kue itu pada Sakura. Sementara aku heboh sendiri mencari pembeli, Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat bahu, kemudian kembali bekerja.

Dan di luar dugaan, ternyata berhasil. Bahkan bisa dibilang sukses. Toko yang awalnya sepi, sekarang jadi penuh dengan antrian. Yes, aku berhasil!

"Ada _ice cream cake_ nggak? Aku mau pesen _ice cream cake_ rasa coklat vanila ukuran sedang," tanya seorang laki-laki yang merupakan pelanggan antrian terakhir. Aku menatap Sakura memberi sinyal, _'kamu bisa bikin kue itu nggak?'_

"Ya, tentu bisa tuan. Tapi baru jadi besok pagi. Bagaimana?" kata Sakura ramah. Wow, ternyata kalau di depan pelanggan dia bisa ramah juga ya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, bisa tolong masukan ini dalam kuenya," laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kotak berwarna merah berbentuk hati.

"Cincin?!" pekik Sakura kaget.

"Iya, bisa kan. Tapi apa aku bisa percaya padamu?" kata laki-laki itu ragu.

"Eeerr… bagaimana ya?" Aku menatap Sakura yang tampak kebingungan. Namun dia langsung berpikir keras mencari jalan yang terbaik. Aku sendiri juga bingung, tapi aku tidak punya ide.

"Akan aku buat kue itu sekarang," ujar Sakura mantap.

"Hah?" kataku sambil melongo.

"Apa sempat?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Iya, mungkin paling lama 45 menit. Mau menunggu selama itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tolong ya."

Sakura yang tak suka basa-basi langsung menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan alat-alat. Laki-laki itu mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura dari luar. Sementara aku hanya menatapnya dengan kagum. Hebat, cekatan sekali dia. Hampir tidak ada jeda saat dia meracik bahan-bahan kue itu.

"Mana cincinnya?" pinta Sakura yang tengah mengaduk adonan. Laki-laki itu menyerahkan cincin itu. Sakura membersihkan terlebih dahulu cincin itu, baru dia masukan dalam adonan. Empat puluh lima menit telah berlalu, akhirnya _ice-cream_ cake itu jadi juga.

"Bagaimana? Apa kuenya sudah cukup cantik?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan hasil karyanya pada laki-laki itu.

"Ini cantik sekali. Aku yakin, Tenten akan terima lamaranku," ujar laki-laki itu yakin.

"Wah, melamar cewek ya? Semoga diterima ya," kataku riang. Aku sepertinya sangat senang kalau melihat orang bahagia. Laki-laki itu pun membayar _ice-cream cake_ itu dan cepat-cepat pulang sebelum _cake_ itu meleleh.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah memperkuat ikatan sepasang kekasih ya nona," kataku tanpa berhenti tersenyum. Aku lihat Sakura. Eh, kenapa dia? Kepalanya tertunduk dengan wajah datar.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" kataku sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku didepan mukanya.

"Eh, iya. Ada apa?" ujar Sakura agak tersentak.

"Kamu lagi mikir apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Nggak ada kok. Cuman baru kali ini ada yang minta tolong masukin cincin dalam kue pesanannya," katanya datar. Aku merasa buka itu saja yang dia pikirkan. Pasti ada yang lain. Tapi apa itu aku juga tidak tahu. Aku terpaksa berhenti bertanya. Walau penasaran, aku juga harus tetap menjaga privasi orang.

 **TBC**

 **Mine to Review Please!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

" _Sepertinya kamu sudah memperkuat ikatan sepasang kekasih ya nona," kataku tanpa berhenti tersenyum. Aku lihat Sakura. Eh, kenapa dia? Kepalanya tertunduk dengan wajah datar._

" _Hei, kau kenapa?" kataku sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku didepan mukanya._

" _Eh, iya. Ada apa?" ujar Sakura agak tersentak._

" _Kamu lagi mikir apa?" tanyaku heran._

" _Nggak ada kok. Cuman baru kali ini ada yang minta tolong masukin cincin dalam kue pesanannya," katanya datar. Aku merasa buka itu saja yang dia pikirkan. Pasti ada yang lain. Tapi apa itu aku juga tidak tahu. Aku terpaksa berhenti bertanya. Walau penasaran, aku juga harus tetap menjaga privasi orang._

 **LOVE IS ABNORMAL**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **CAST: SasuSaku, Ino, Sai, dll**

 **RATE : T semi M (sedikit unsur yaoi)**

 **GENRE : Romance, friendship**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

Sakura's POV

Kenapa…?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku pada Ino? Tapi sepertinya bukan sakit hati yang menggangguku. Melainkan perasaan iri…

Apa aku iri….karena dia bisa mencintai pria seperti kebanyakan orang di dunia. Apa itu? Apa aku tidak bisa seperti itu?

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Seseorang memecahkan lamunanku dengan lambaian tangan.

"Eh, iya. Ada apa?" kataku agak terkejut karena lamunanku tiba-tiba terpecah. Sasuke.

"Kamu lagi mikir apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Nggak ada kok. Cuman baru kali ini ada yang minta tolong masukin cincin dalam kue pesanannya," kataku berusaha sebiasa mungkin. Mana mungkin aku bilang sama anak ingusan ini kalau aku rindu sama temen lesbi aku. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu seolah berkata " _oh, its OK"_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya sudah mau repot-repot mempromosikan daganganku," katakku tulus. Jujur lho! Baru kali ini aku mengatakan kalimat yang benar-benar tulus untuk seorang laki-laki. Entah kenapa auranya berbeda.

Dia sempat terkejut, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Tak masalah Nona Sakura. Ini balas budiku karena mau menampungku sementara di sini," ucapnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku terkejut dibuatnya. Kenapa setiap ucapannya yang bijak selalu terdengar begitu merdu di telingaku. Tidak seperti suara laki-laki biasanya.

Ah, dia hanya hilang ingatan. Orang yang hilang ingatan kan tidak banyak pikiran. Jelas-jelas jalan pikirnya masih jenih dan lurus. Tidak seperti aku, yang sudah banyak ditempa baik fisik mau pun psikis.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Permisi. Apa kue pesananku sudah jadi?" tiba-tiba Hinata muncul di depan tokoku. Hah, kue. Eee…. YA AMPUN!

"Aduh, maaf Hinata. Belum selesai aku hias. Tadi aku sibuk banget. Mau nggak menunggu sebentar selagi aku menghias kuenya?" kataku dengan nada menyesal.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa kok. Jangan lama-lama ya," kata Hinata penuh pengertian.

"Iya." Cepat-cepat aku ambil kue yang sudah aku buat tadi. Dengan hati-hati aku lapisi kue itu dengan krim, membuat tekstur krimnya dengan garpu, menata strawberry, cranberry, raspberry, blueberry, blackberry. Dan tak lupa aku hiasi pinggiran kuenya dengan _whiper cream_ dan daun mint.

"Nah, selesai! Sekali lagi maaf ya."

"Tidak masalah. Terima kasih. Ini uangnya." Setelah transaksi selesai, dia pun pergi dari hadapanku.

Hmm… sepertinya Hinata boleh juga ya. Cantik. Baik hati. Badannya juga bagus. Dan aku dengar dia masih _single_. Hihihi… boleh juga tuh cewek itu. Siapa tahu aku bisa dapetin dia. Pelarian dari Ino.

Eeeh…

Tapi, aku juga masih cinta sama Ino Dia gadis yang sempurna di mataku. Jelita, lembut, dewasa, cerdas, dan… cinta padaku—dulunya. Sebelum bertemu Sai tak bertanggung jawab itu! Oh, kenapa ini harus benar-benar menyakitkan?

Haaahh… aku lelah. Baik tubuhku dan pikirku. Jasmani rohaniku sudah berdemo untuk diistirahatkan. Mungkin lebih baik sekarang aku mendengarkan apresiasi fisikis dan psikis ku untuk benar-benar merelaksasikan mereka.

"Fiiiuuuhh…" Aku hembuskan napasku. Lalu aku tutup tokoku dan membersihkan dapurnya.

 _More than words,  
is all you have to do,  
to make it real,  
Then you wouldn't have to say,  
that you love me,  
Cause I'd already know _

Malem-malem kalau lagi nggak ada kerjaan, pasti aku nyanyi sambil main gitar. Dan biasanya apa yang aku nyanyiin itu sesuai dengan keadaan dan _mood_ aku. Nggak tahu kenapa, aku hari ini mainin lagu Extreme yang _'More than Words'_. Apa hubungannya coba?

Sementara aku asik-asikan ngejreng-ngejreng gitar, Sasuke hanya berdiri di balkon sambil menatap langit malam. Aku diam sejenak, melihat ke arah balkon. Ku lihat Sasuke. Sepertinya aku mendengar dia menyenandungkan sesuatu. Aku diam untuk fokus mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan.

" _Halqu mein saramayuli._

 _Ni styeu pristchen kyo davuh zuretju._

 _Ill ein suky vilzresaldaya._

 _Khayo ayanolie saldasie,_ " ucapnya pelan. Namun terdengar seperti bernyanyi.

Hah? Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Bahasa apa itu? Aku kembali memasang telinga untuk mendengar ucapannya.

" _Halqu sie angsy._

 _Ni talciko lof pies kwangnir._

 _Ill nie litaemha pacthyhs._

 _Mynt inzif karezaft wimy…_ "

Hening…

Angin berhembus lembut meniup rambutnya. Bingung, aku dekati dia. Ku lihat wajahnya datar menatap bulan sabit.

"Hei Sasuke, apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya menatapku sejenak, kemudian pandangannya kembali pada langit malam.

"Kau tadi bernyanyi? Bahasa apa yang kau nyanyikan?" tanyaku lagi. Kenapa sejak pertama bertemu, sikap dia sering aneh?

"Entahlah…" ucapnya sambil menggeleng tanpa berpaling dari langit malam. "Entah kenapa lagu itu tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranku. Aku merasa lagu itu sangat sering aku dengarkan. Tapi di mana ya?" Sasuke sebisa mungkin mengingat sesuatu dari otaknya. Sayangnya, "Aakhh…" rintihnya.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau tidak apa-apa?" kataku agak cemas.

"Akh, kenapa setiap aku ingin mengingat sesuatu kepalaku jadi sakit?" ujarnya kesakitan.

"Aduh, apa sakit sekali? Istirahatlah. Jangan memaksakan diri," ucapku makin cemas. Eh, apa aku nggak salah ngomong nih? Aku bisa sebegitu cemasnya pada dia? Pasti karena aku terlalu takut dia bakal amnesia permanen. Kalau dia nggak ingat apa pun, gimana nasibku selanjutnya?

"Tidak usah. Sudah tidak sakit lagi kok. Aku masih ingin melihat langit malam," tolaknya. Sunyi. Tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Eeem… Eto nona, aku…"

"Berhenti memanggilku nona. Aku ini bukan majikanmu tau. Panggil Sakura saja," kataku agak ketus.

"Eh, itu Sakura. Aku hanya ingin tahu," ucapnya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kalau…ingatanku ini tidak kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanyanya serius. ITULAH YANG AKU KHAWATIRKAN SASUKE. Apa jadinya aku kalau kau hilang ingatan untuk selamanya?

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku datar. Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa padanya kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Oh, begitu ya?" seru Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, "Kira-kira apa ya, yang akan aku ingat nanti ya?" Senyumnya sedikit melebar, tapi terkandung kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Tentu saja kau akan mengingat jati dirimu. Mengingat keluargamu, identitasmu, dan..namamu," kataku.

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Mataku masih terfokus pada langit malam. Malam ini cerah sekali. Tidak ada awan, bulan berbentuk sabit, dan bintang-bintang cukup banyak. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menaiki pagar balkon dan dia duduki pagar balkon itu.

"Oi, Sasuke! Hati-hati. Nanti kau terjatuh," ujarku agak panik.

"Tenang. Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula kalau jatuh tidak akan sakit. Kan di bawah itu halaman rumput. Naiklah. Duduk di sini enak lho. Rasanya seperti terbang," kata Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sebentar. Aku naik dulu ya." Aku naiki pagar. Sebenernya aku takut nih naeknya. Tapi aku tidak mau di sebut cewek penakut. Aku cewek tangguh. Lagian aku juga ingin membuktikan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Huuuaah…" teriakku saat kakiku sedikit terpeleset saat hendak duduk.

"Nona… hati-hati!" Sasuke cepat memeluk kedua lengan atasku agar aku tidak goyah. YA TUHAN!

"Lepaskan aku!" pekikku.

"Aku tidak menyentuhmu. Aku hanya memegang lengan bajumu," kata Sasuke ngeles.

"Aih, lepaskan aku! Atau aku dorong kamu sampai jatuh dari sini!" ancamku.

"Makanya, duduklah dengan benar. Berpeganganlah yang kuat. Biar aku tidak perlu memegangimu," ucap Sasuke senyum jahil. Sialan, ngejek nih ceritanya.

"Iya, iya. Cepetan lepasin aku!"

"Baiklah, Nona Sakura." Ih, kenapa memanggilku nona lagi sih?

Dia pun melepaskan pegangannya. Hihihi… ternyata memang menyenangkan juga duduk di sini. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Padahal aku sudah lama tinggal di sini.

Aku asik sendiri menggoyangkan kakiku. Lama-kelamaan keseimbanganku makin goyah, dan kemudian…

"Kyaaa…" jeritkku saat aku nyaris terjatuh. Tanganku reflek meraih lengan baju Sasuke, sehingga aku bisa mengontrol keseimbanganku. Baka, Sakura!

"Katanya nggak mau aku pengangin," goda Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Shannaro!

"Tetaplah berpegangan padaku Sakura, aku akan menjagamu agar tidak terjatuh," ucapnya dengan senyuman tulus, tanpa ada unsur mengejek. Eeeerrr… Kayaknya untuk kali ini aku harus memberi toleransi pada dia. Iya, kali ini saja…

"Mau mendengar cerita dariku? Suatu ingatan terlintas lagi di pikiranku," kata Sasuke lagi. Penasaran, aku kuatkan peganganku pada pagar dan lengan baju Sasuke. Duduk di samping dia, rasanya aku jadi ingat saat aku masih bersahabat dengan Sai. Sayangnya cowok tak tahu diri itu sudah merebut Ino dariku. Sial!

"Nani?" tanyaku penasaran. Kalau semakin lama ingatannya makin muncul, maka aku bisa terbebas dari makhluk menyusahkan ini. HORREE!

"Coba kau perhatikan bintang-bintang itu," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke atas.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Kalau dilihat dari sini bintang-bintang tampak berdekatan bukan? Seperti sedang bermain bersama."

"Iya, biasanya orang suka membuat puisi seakan bintang itu saling melengkapi."

"Padahal, sesungguhnya mereka kesepian."

"Kesepian?"

"Iya, sebenarnya jarak antara satu bintang dan bintang lain itu sangaaaaattt jauh."

"Ehm… betul juga ya."

"Tapi menurutmu kenapa mereka masih setia bersinar dan tetap berada di posisi yang sudah ditentukan?"

"Kenapa?" Aku jadi makin penasaran. Ucapannya benar-benar penuh konotasi.

"Mereka percaya…"

"Percaya?"

"Mereka percaya, bahwa teman-teman bintang yang lain juga akan menyalakan sinar mereka dan tak akan pindah dari tempat mereka. Karena apa? Demi cintanya pada Tuhan, demi cinta pada sesama bintang, dan menjaga kodrat mereka sebagai penunjuk jalan, penunjuk waktu, dan monumen kesetiaan." Aku terperangah, tak dapat berkata apa pun. Kata-katanya terlalu manis.

"Aku tahu kau amnesia. Tapi, apakah kau ingat dari mana kau dapat kata-kata itu?" tanyaku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja kalimat itu manis sekali. Aku saja tidak terpikirkan akan hal itu."

"Hmm… aku dapat dari mana ya?"

"Jangan di paksakan. Nanti kepalamu sakit lagi."

"Tidak, tunggu. Aku ingat sesuatu. Sepertinya aku dapat kata-kata itu dari orang yang aku sayangi. Yah, aku ingat sekali."

"Oh, begitu ya?" Sepertinya dari kekasihnya. Wajar saja. Mungkin kekasihnya sangat mencintainya sampai bisa menciptakan kalimat seperti itu. Mungkin aku harus mengatakan kalimat itu pada Yoona, aku yakin dia akan suka.

"Hooaaamm…" Aku menguap. Aku ngantuk. Sudah waktunya tidur. Aku tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam.

"Sudah mau tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Aku ngantuk. Kau belum mau tidur?"

"Tidak. Aku juga sudah ngantuk. Aku mau tidur juga." Kami pun beranjak dari pagar balkon dan memijak lantai balkon. Dan untungnya kali aku mampu menjaga keseimbangan.

"Selamat malam Sakura."

"Malam."

Author POV

Di tengah malam, Sasuke tertidur dengan wajah gelisah. Dalam keadaan tak sadar, dia terus saja uring-uringan. Setiap beberapa detik tubuhnya pasti berubah posisi dari terlentang menjadi menyamping.

"Akh… ck… ah… argh…!" Begitulah suara yang dia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Tidurnya sama sekali jauh dari kata nyenyak. Tidurnya yang tidak tenang itu tidak diketahui penyebabnya. Yang jelas, semalaman itu, Sasuke tidak mampu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

 **TBC**

 **Mine to Review Please!?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

" _Hooaaamm…" Aku menguap. Aku ngantuk. Sudah waktunya tidur. Aku tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam._

" _Sudah mau tidur?" tanya Sasuke._

" _Iya. Aku ngantuk. Kau belum mau tidur?"_

" _Tidak. Aku juga sudah ngantuk. Aku mau tidur juga." Kami pun beranjak dari pagar balkon dan memijak lantai balkon. Dan untungnya kali aku mampu menjaga keseimbangan._

" _Selamat malam Sakura."_

" _Malam."_

 **LOVE IS ABNORMAL**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **CAST: SasuSaku, Ino, Sai, dll**

 **RATE : T semi M (sedikit unsur yaoi)**

 **GENRE : Romance, friendship**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

Sakura's POV

"Oi! Sasuke! Jalanlah yang cepat!" kataku sambil menarik-narik lengan bajunya sepanjang jalan.

"Hei hei, Sakura. Aih, nona! Kau ingin membawaku kemana?" kata Sasuke mencak-mencak karena aku tarik-tarik.

"Ke kantor polisi!" jawabku singkat.

"NANI?! Memang aku salah apa?" pekik Sasuke panik.

"Baka! Memangnya kau merasa melakukan tindakan kriminal?"

"Nggak sih."

"Ya makanya, ikut aja."

"Tapi mau ngapain?"

"Jelas nyari identitas diri kamu lah. Masa nggak ngerti juga sih?"

"Oooohh…" seru Sasuke dengan muka begonya. Atau emang muka dari sonohnya muka tipe ganteng-ganteng BEGO?

Harus aku beri tahu ya. Demi anak ini, aku terpaksa nggak jualan hari ini. Demi melaporkan masalahku ke kantor polisi. Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Kenapa nggak dari awal aja aku bawa dia ke kantor polisi? Ya ampun.

Sampai di kantor polisi, aku pun menjelaskan masalah yang terjadi. Setelah, polisi sudah mencatat ciri-ciri Sasuke, kami pun di perbolehkan pulang. Dan polisinya berjanji akan mencari identitas asli Sasuke. Tapi, ada hal menyebalkan yang terjadi di kantor polisi tadi.

"Lebih baik kau tinggal di sini saja. Agar kami mudah untuk melakukan pencarian. Kebetulan, di sini ada ruang untuk istirahat. Nanti kami akan meminta dana dari pemerintah untuk membiayai tunjanganmu," kata salah satu polisi pada Sasuke. Di saat itu, hatiku benar-benar bersorak sorai mendengar kata-kata terindah (bagiku) yang ke luar dari mulut polisi itu. Namun, kenyataannya…

"Aku ingin tinggal dengan Sakura saja," ucap Sasuke. Buset, ini anak mau nyusahin aku sampai kapan sih?

"Eh, Sasuke. Sepertinya memang lebih baik kamu tinggal di sini saja. Kan lebih mudah untuk mengidentifikasi identitasmu," kataku berusaha setenang mungkin. Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek dan menyeringai jahil. Argghh, kau ingin ngejailin aku lagi, Sasuke!

"Jangan, kasihan gadis ini. Dia juga punya kehidupan," kata Polisi itu (dan terdengar merdu sekali di telingaku). Huah! _Thanks god._ Kau mendengarkan doaku. "Tapi kalau nona ini tidak keberatan, biarkan dia tinggal di rumahmu. Akan saya minta kan dana untuk membiayainya."

TETOOOT…! Mati aja aku! Sampai kapan aku harus terus sama anak ini?

"Nani? Aku nggak mau. Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa aku," protesku.

"Sakura, izinkan aku tinggal di rumahmu ya. Ingatanku perlahan muncul saat di dekatmu," ucap Sasuke memohon dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya. Cih, kau kira hanya dengan mata kau bisa meluluh lantakkan simpatiku?

"Ya sudah. Kalau memang ingatanmu bisa lebih cepat muncul bila dekat nona Sakura. Nona, tolong izinkan dia tinggal di rumahmu sementara. Nanti saya akan transferkan dana untuk tunjangannya, juga uang untukmu. Bagaimana?" kata Polisi itu. Huh, kayaknya nasib aku kali ini emang lagi nggak bagus. Terpaksa, aku harus biarkan anak ingusan ini tinggal di rumahku LAGI!

Setelah melapor ke polisi, kami pun berjalan pulang. Aku hanya bisa diam dengan langkah kaki lunglai. Walau dapet duit, tetep aja nggak suka kalau makhluk ini masih ada. Sementara Sasuke mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Maaf ya Sakura. Habis, aku tidak ingin tinggal di kantor polisi. Aku tidak kenal orang-orang di sana," ucap Sasuke sambil menangkupkan tangannya.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja. Aku nyerah deh ngadepin kamu," kataku sekenanya. Tuhan… semoga aku mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atas kebaikanku. Amin!

Aku terus berjalan perlahan. Tampak bunga-bunga mungil berwarna kuning berjatuhan. Tunggu dulu, aku ingat tempat ini. Ini kan perempatan yang biasa aku dan Ino gunakan untuk berduaan. Masa-masa yang menyenangkan.

"Hiks…" isakku sesaat. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Kejadian waktu itu….menyakitkan.

"Sakura. Kau menangis? Ada apa?" kata Sasuke mencurigai suara isakan yang keluar dari tenggorokanku.

"Idih, siapa juga yang na…" kalimatku terpotong. INO!

"Hei, Sakura. Kau kenapa?" Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Namun, mataku tetap terfokus pada sesuatu.

Ino! Iya, itu Ino. Dan dia—argh! SAI!

"Cih!" Aku berlari mendekati Ino dan si brengsek berinisial "S" itu. Akan aku hajar dia karena merebut Ino dariku.

"Woy, Sakura kau mau kemana. Hei!" panggil Sasuke. Aku terus berlari mengabaikan Sasuke. Aku sudah benar-benar tak tahan lagi ingin memukul muka bajingan itu.

"Hei, kau!" panggilku yang jelas aku tujukan pada Sai.

BUUUKKK

Aku tonjok kuat-kuat wajah si brengsek itu. Dan itu berhasil membuatnya tersungkur.

"Kyaa… Sai-kun! Sakura-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Ino histeris. Dia berusaha mendekati Sai. Namun, aku tepis tubuhnya.

"Hei, apa mau mu?!" bentak Sai.

"Kau mau tahu mauku?"

BUK BAK BUUUKK

Aku pukuli tubuh Sai tanpa ampun. Ku tonjok perut, pipi, dan rahangnya. Ku tendangi pula tubuhnya. Pokoknya aku hajar dia habis-habisan. Sai berusaha mengelak, tapi gerakannya tidak segesit aku. Ino histeris, tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apa pun.

"Sakura, hentikan! Kasian cowok itu." Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkram kedua lengan atasku.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" Aku meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Sasuke. Sayangnya, aku lengah sehingga…

BUUUKK

"Aakkhh…"

Sakit.

Sai menonjok perutku kuat sekali. Sangat kuat hingga membuatku memuntahkan darah. Auw, sakit! Rasanya kesadaranku sudah setengah hilang. Padahal cuman satu pukulan.

"Dasar PENGECUT! Beraninya saat aku lengah!"

Tubuhku nyaris ambruk. Namun, saat nyaris jatuh, Sasuke menangkap tubuhku. Aku peluk perutku menahan sakit. Sedangkan tangan kiriku menutupi mulutku yang memuntahkan darah. Argh, gila! Pukulannya mampu menyakiti lambungku. Rasanya mual.

"Sakura, hentikan. Kau terluka," gumam Sasuke.

"Kau ingin merebut Ino dariku hah? Tapi kau sendiri sudah punya pacar laki-laki," ejek Sai.

"Dia bukan pacarku bodoh! Kalau dia pacarku, aku tidak akan repot-repot menghajarmu," bentakku geram.

"Kau yang bodoh Sakura-chan! Sekarang aku bukan gadis Yuri lagi. Aku gadis normal. Dan aku cinta pada Sai-kun," isak Ino sambil memeluk Sai.

"Ino. Kenapa?"

"Aku benci padamu!"

PLAAAKK

Ino….menamparku?

"Ayo, Sai-kun. Kita tinggalkan cewek tak normal ini. Biar aku obati lukamu." Ino menggopoh Sai. Matanya menatap sinis padaku. Tatapan yang lebih tajam dari kapak yang sudah di asah selama bertahun-tahun. Tepat sekali menusuk perasaanku.

Ketika Ino dan Sai sudah tak tampak lagi, aku berjalan pulang dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Sakura, kau tak ingin aku bantu?" kata Sasuke cemas.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!" bentakku kesal. Dia kalut. Tak berani bicara apa-apa lagi. Aku pun kembali melangkah dengan terpincang-pincang. Sasuke hanya mengikutiku dari belakang dan tak berani berkata apa pun.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa. Aku bersihkan mulutku yang penuh darah dengan handuk kecil. Perutku masih saja perih. Aduh, sakit banget!

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Dia terjongkok di depanku dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ujarku judes. Aku palingkan wajahku dari tatapan mengerikannya itu. Tanganku masih saja memeluk perutku. Ya ampun, pukulan Sai benar-benar di luar dugaan. Rasanya kayak habis dikocok-kocok dalam blender saking mualnya. Dan sakitnya tuh kayak habis ketiban apa gitu. Intinya sakit aja.

"Kau suka pada gadis itu?" katanya setengah berbisik.

 **TBC**

 **Mine to Review Please!?**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

" _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Dia terjongkok di depanku dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya._

" _Bukan urusanmu!" ujarku judes. Aku palingkan wajahku dari tatapan mengerikannya itu. Tanganku masih saja memeluk perutku. Ya ampun, pukulan Sai benar-benar di luar dugaan. Rasanya kayak habis dikocok-kocok dalam blender saking mualnya. Dan sakitnya tuh kayak habis ketiban apa gitu. Intinya sakit aja._

" _Kau suka pada gadis itu?" katanya setengah berbisik._

 **LOVE IS ABNORMAL**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **CAST: SasuSaku, Ino, Sai, dll**

 **RATE : T semi M (sedikit unsur yaoi)**

 **GENRE : Romance, friendship**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

"Terserah kamu mau berpikir apa pun. Perut aku masih sakit tau!" bilangku kesel. Hening. Aku lihat Kibum. YA TUHAN! Kenapa dia dekat sekali.

"HEH, SASUKE! Menjauh dari hadapanku!" bentakku emosi. Dia tetap teguh menatapku dengan jarak yang SANGAT dekat. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengenai perutku. WAAAA!

"SASUKE! JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI PERUTKU! ATAU KAU…"

"DIAM! Aku tidak menyentuhmu langsung kan. Tenang sebentar," ujar Sasuke agak membentak. Ya ampun, sejak kapan dia mulai berani marah sama aku? Baiklah, memang sih dia nggak nyentuh perutku langsung, hanya dari luar pakaian. Tapi, tetap saja. Hiks, masa aku harus mensucikan diri lagi sih T.T

"Akh, tapi, Sasuke …" Aku gelagapan bingung harus berbuat apa. Mau nyentuh, nggak berani. Tapi aku masih ingin menjaga harga diri. Hei, Sakura, kenapa pikiranmu jadi kemana-mana sih?

Dia pejamkan matanya. Ini bocah mau ngapain sih? Aku perhatikan wajahnya. Sesuatu sepertinya rasakan dari tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh perutku (secara tidak langsung). Hawa dingin terasa mengenai perutku, menembus ke dalam lambung. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, namun perlahan tapi pasti perutku berangsur pulih.

"Fiuh…" dia hembuskan napas lega sambil menarik tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" kataku terkesiap.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," serunya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kau itu seorang ahli penyembuhan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku rasa bukan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Kepalaku tidak sakit. Jadi itu tidak mungkin." Apa jangan-jangan dia punya kekuatan supranatural? Bisa jadi dia orang yang dapat kehidupan kedua, sehingga dia punya kekuatan penyembuhan. Makanya dia juga bisa hilang ingatan. Ah, itu kan hanya dongeng. Mana mungkin bisa ada di dunia nyata.

"Jadi… kau benar-benar suka pada gadis yang tadi?" tanyanya lagi. Cih, haruskah dia mengungkit-ungkit kejadian tadi?

"Heh, ya dulunya," kataku lemas. Kayaknya emang percuma menutupi semua ini dari dia. Pada akhirnya dia bakal tau. Aku pun ceritakan mengenai hubunganku dengan Ino dulunya.

"Kau mungkin bisa sebut aku aneh. Tapi kalau kau berada di posisiku, kau pasti akan mengerti," kataku di akhir cerita.

"Ah, begitu ya," ucapnya penuh pengertian. " Bagaimana rasanya menyukai sesama jenis?"

"Menurutmu saat kau menyukai lawan jenis bagaimana rasanya? Tentu saja sama rasanya seperti cinta yang biasanya. Hanya beda orang yang dicintai." Sasuke menangguk kepala mengerti. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri, berjalan perlahan ke arah balkon, dan membuka pintu balkon. Angin lembut masuk kedalam ruangan meniup rambut dan pakaiannya.

"Segala pilihan yang dipilihkan Tuhan adalah pilihan yang terbaik…"ucapnya. "Meskipun terkadang terlihat tidak adil, tapi suatu saat kita pasti akan sadar kalau memang inilah yang terbaik untuk kita…" Sebisa mungkin aku cerna dan pahami kata-katanya itu. Dia tengokan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Aku yakin, kodrat manusia sebagai pencinta lawan jenis memang takdir yang terbaik. Entah apa jadinya kalau semua manusia mencintai sesama jenis. Mungkin—laki-laki dan perempuan tak bisa hidup bersama… Aku mohon jangan tersinggung."

WUUUSS

Angin cukup besar menerpa tubuhnya. Aku makin terkesiap oleh kata-katanya. Apa aku salah menyukai sesama jenis? Tidak bisakah cinta melawan takdir? Bukankah segalanya diperbolehkan dalam cinta? Bukankah sesuatu dianggap normal karena mayoritas orang melakukannya?

Aku bingung sendiri. Aku jadi tidak mengerti akan cara pikirku sendiri. Dulu, sebelum aku bertemu Sasuke, aku rasa menyukai sesama jenis adalah hal biasa. Namun sekarang….aku bingung pada pola pikirku sendiri…

"Masuk ke kamarmu dan biarkan aku sendiri," perintahku. Sasuke diam sesaat, tapi akhirnya dia pun pergi meninggalkanku.

Apa yang salah? APA…?

Author POV

Malam harinya, lagi-lagi Sasuke tidur dengan gelisah. Bahkan makin memburuk.

"ARGHH! Akh…! Ck ah… Shit!" begitu suara kegelisahannya. Di alam bawah sadarnya, dia terus membolak-balikkan tubuhnya tidak tenang. Tubuhnya terus bergerak tak bisa diam. Matanya tertutup sangat rapat hingga membuat dahinya mengkerut. Rasa seperti terbakar menjalar kedalam punggungnya. Amat pedih yang dirasa Kibum hingga dia tak berani tidur terlentang.

"Pwah! Hosh hosh hosh…" Sasuke tersadar dari mimpi dengan napas yang tak beraturan. Saat sadar, rasa bakaran itu telah hilang. Keringat menetes dari wajahnya karena terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Mimpi itu lagi…" katanya limbung. Teringat, dia bermimpi dikerubuni api. Bukan api sembarangan. Melainkan api yang maha dasyat yang tak terbayang. Benar-benar menakutkan.

"Ayolah, Sasuke! Ingat sesuatu," ujar Sasuke gelisah sambil meremas rambutnya. Dia pejamkan mata berusaha menuju pelosok memorinya. Nihil…

"AAARRGGHHH!" teriaknya frustasi. Sepertinya malam ini, dia tak akan bisa tidur.

Sasuke's POV

"Hoaamm…" Aku keluar dari kamarku sambil mengucek mataku. Semalam aku nggak bisa tidur. Gara-gara mimpi aneh itu lagi. Aish! Ada apa sih dengan kepala aku? Sampai kapan aku amnesia seperti ini?

Ya sudah. Lebih baik aku mandi dulu. Akan aku tenangkan pikiranku. Aku cari-cari pakaian yang sekiranya Sakura siapkan. Saat menemukannya, aku langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi. Aku celingukan melihat ke sekeliling. Tunggu dulu. Ada yang aneh di sini. Biasanya di lantai bawah suka ribut-ribut orang masak kan. Tapi kenapa di sini sepi. Jangan-jangan—SAKURA DI MANA?

Aku berlari ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

"Sakura, kau ada di dalam?" tanyaku di ambang pintu. Tak ada jawaban. Aku ketuk lagi pintunya. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Aku gerakan kenok pintunya. Tidak terkunci? Pintu ku buka perlahan.

"Sakura…" panggilku perlahan. Lho? Tidak ada? Aku periksa seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada juga. Aku turun ke lantai satu.

"Sakura. Nona Sakura tidak ada?! Di mana dia? Diculik? Tidak mungkin? Pergi kemana dia? Aku berlari ke arah pintu utama. Terkunci. Biasanya, kalau bukan malam hari Sakura tidak pernah mengunci pintunya. Iya, aku ingat sekali. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus cari Sakura. Firasatku tidak enak.

Aku cari-cari pintu yang tidak terkunci. Terkunci semua! Jendela juga sulit di buka. Oh shit, bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini.

Eh, aku belum periksa pintu balkon. Semoga pintunya tidak di kunci. Aku berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Cepat-cepat aku menuju pintu balkon.

Cklek

Terbuka! Aku berjalan keluar balkon. Cuman ini jalan keluar. Aku harus melompati balkon. Aku naikan dulu kakiku ke atas pagar balkon. Tangan mencengkram pagar balkon kuat-kuat.

Oke. Satu, dua, tiga LOMPAT!

Hap

Berhasil! Aku berlari keluar halaman rumah. Aku berlari ke sana kemari mencari satu-satunya sosok gadis yang aku kenal saat ini.

"Sakura! Nona Saakkkuuurrraaa!" panggilku di sepanjang jalan. Aku berusaha bertanya pada orang-orang yang aku temui. Sayangnya percuma.

BRESSS

Sial! Hujan. Deras sekali. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus cari tempat berteduh. Tapi di mana?

Aku percepat lariku. Berjam-jam aku mencari Sakura. Tapi dia tidak ditemukan. Hujan membuat jarak pandangku memendek. Kalau begini, bagaimana aku bisa menemukan Sakura?

"Ino, _please_! Maafkan aku. Aku tak akan beranjak dari sini sampai kau keluar!" teriak seseorang yang suarannya sangat aku kenal. Itu suara Sakura. Di mana gadis itu? Mana?

"Kalau kau tidak keluar. Aku akan akhiri hidupku sekarang juga!" teriaknya lagi. APA? Gadis itu sudah gila apa? Dia masih memikirkan mantan kekasihnya. Di mana sih gadis itu? Kenapa tidak kelihatan?

"Aku hitung sampai 5. Kalau kau tidak keluar akan aku iris nadiku," teriak Sakura lagi. _WHAATT!_

"Sakura. Kau di mana?" teriakku.

"Satu…" Sial, apa dia tidak mendengarku. Atau pura-pura tidak mendengarku?

"Dua…" Sakura. Jangan lakukan!

"Tiga…" Hentikan!

"Empat…" Tunggu, aku melihatnya! Itu Sakura. Ya, terlihat. Tampak dia sedang memegang pisau dan mendekatkan ujungnya dengan pergelangannya. GAWAT!

"LIMA!"

"SAKURA! HENTIKAN!" pekikku sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Dia terkejut melihat kedatanganku. Sebelum sempat pisau itu mengenai pergelangannya, aku langsung menggenggam mata pisau itu dan mencengkram lengan atas satunya yang terhalang lengan baju.

"ARGH!" rintihku saat mata pisau itu melukai telapak tangan kiriku. Darah mengucur cukup deras dari tanganku.

"BAKA! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jangan campuri urusanku. Biar aku yang selesaikan masalahku sendiri!" bentak Sakura.

"Dan membiarkanmu mati konyol seperti ini? Dasar gila!" Aku ikut-ikutan membentak.

"Iya, aku emang gila. Dan aku makin gila sejak kau masuk ke dalam hidupku!"

"Sakura dengarkan aku. Tinggalkan dia. Percuma kau kejar dia. Dia bukan orang yang dalam jangkauanmu akan cinta. Dia hanya bisa jadi sahabatmu." Darah masih mengalir dari telapakku. Sebisa mungkin aku tahan sakit yang aku rasakan. Guyuran hujan dan terpaan angin terus mengenai tubuh kami.

"Tapi…aku cinta padanya Sasuke. Sangat!" ucapnya lirih. Meski hujan, aku dapat melihat ada setitik air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Kalau kau benar cinta padanya. Biarkan dia bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya…"

"Hiks… hiks… begitukah?" Baru kali ini aku melihat Sakura begitu rapuh, tidak sekasar biasanya.

"Iya. Jadi lepaskan pisau itu ya. Lalu kita pulang ke rumah."

"Ng…"

TRANG

Dia lepaskan pisaunya. Darah makin banyak keluar dari tanganku.

"Arrggghh…" rintihku kesakitan.

"Sasuke, tanganmu?"

"Tak apa. Nanti juga sembuh."

"Tapi darahmu keluar banyak sekali."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, biar aku juga bisa menutup luka tanganku ini." Aku berusaha bersikap tenang. Meski sakit, tapi aku yakin tak sesakit hatinya.

"Akh…" rintih Sakura tiba-tiba sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sakura. Kau tak apa?"

"Pusing…"

GEBRUK

Dia terjatuh pingsan dalam pelukanku.

"Astaga! Sakura. Sadarlah!" seruku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya.

 **TBC**

 **Mine to Review Please!?**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

" _Akh…" rintih Sakura tiba-tiba sambil memegang kepalanya._

" _Sakura. Kau tak apa?"_

" _Pusing…"_

 _GEBRUK_

 _Dia terjatuh pingsan dalam pelukanku._

" _Astaga! Sakura. Sadarlah!" seruku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya._

 **LOVE IS ABNORMAL**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **CAST: SasuSaku, Ino, Sai, dll**

 **RATE : T semi M (sedikit unsur yaoi)**

 **GENRE : Romance, friendship**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

Aduh, bagaimana sekarang? Aku lupa jalan menuju rumah. Hujan juga makin deras. Tanganku juga. Arrgghh, sakit sekali. Aku harus ingat-ingat, jalan apa saja yang sudah aku lewati. Aku hendak berlari pergi, tapi seseorang berseru.

"Hei, kau yang di sana. Tunggu!" panggil seseorang. Sepertinya aku pernah dengar suara itu. Aku rasa suara itu tepat ditujukan padaku. Aku balikkan tubuhku, seorang gadis berlari mendekatiku sambil membawa sebuah payung.

"Kau teman Sakura-chan yang waktu itu ya?" tanya gadis itu. Oh, iya. Aku ingat gadis itu.

"Kau yang namanya Ino?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Bagaimana keadaannya? Jangan bilang dia benar-benar bunuh diri," ucap Ino panik.

"Tidak. Nyaris saja." Aku lihat mata Ino tertuju pada sesuatu. Tanganku…

"Tanganmu kenapa? Lukanya parah sekali sekali." Ino meraih tanganku.

"Ah, tadi aku memegang pisau yang dipakai nona Sakura. Habis aku tergesah-gesah. Jadi aku malah menghentikannya dengan memegang pisaunya. Bodoh ya," kataku sambil terkekeh.

"Astaga! Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ada perban di sakuku." Dia rogok sakunya dan menemukan segulung perban. "Paling tidak tutup dulu lukamu. Berikan tanganmu." Aku berikan tangan kiriku. Aku kuatkan tanganku memegangi Sakura yang terseder di dadaku tak sadarkan diri. Untung saja dia menggunakan kaos lengan panjang, jadi aku tidak perlu melanggar persyaratan darinya.

Ino sebisa mungkin memerbani tanganku dengan payung yang ditahan dengan pundak dan leher.

"Selesai. Biar aku panggilkan taksi untukmu ya. Kau tidak boleh menggendongnya sambil hujan-hujanan seperti ini. Akan aku bayarkan uang taksinya. Ini ucapan terima kasihku karena mencegahnya bunuh diri," ucap Ino tulus. Aku bersyukur sekali. Untung saja Ino gadis yang baik. Aku tertolong.

Ino panggilkan taksi dan membayar supir taksi itu. Aku gendong Sakura masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Ah, kau teman Sakura-chan…" kata Ino terbata-bata.

"Panggil saja Sasuke," potongku.

"Oh, Sasuke-san. Sebelum kau pergi. Bisa tolong titip suratku untuk Sakura-chan. Semalam aku menulis surat ini untuknya," kata Ino. Dia ambil selembar amplop dari sakunya lalu menyerahkannya padaku. "Aku ingin minta maaf padanya atas semua yang aku lakukan. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud. Aku masih ingin jadi sahabatnya. Dia gadis yang luar biasa," ucapnya jujur.

"Ya, aku juga tahu. Ternyata kau memang gadis yang baik. Akan aku sampaikan surat ini padanya," bilangku.

"Terima kasih." Setelah itu, taksi pun melaju mengantar aku dan Sakura pulang. Saat sampai, hujan sudah reda. Aku angkat tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku. Ingin rasanya aku mengambil kunci dari saku Sakura. Tapi aku tidak ingin berbuat lancang padanya. Jadi, apa boleh buat.

Aku mendongak menatap balkon rumah. Batinku menganggap aku mampu melompat mencapainya. Iya, aku bisa melompatinya. Aku eratkan tanganku memegang Sakura. Aku ambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

Hap!

Aku melompat tinggi sekali. Langkahku terasa begitu ringan. Perlahan aku mendarat di atas balkon.

"Argh…" rintihku. Ada apa ini? Seperti ada sesuatu yang membakar punggungku. Saat sudah sampai di balkon, aku lihat kearah punggungku. Tak ada apa-apa? Jadi apa yang aku rasakan tadi?

Lupakan saja! Aku letakan tubuh Sakura ke atas sofa. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Dia demam. Aku harus bangunkan dia. Bajunya basah. Sepertinya dia pingsan gara-gara sakit. Dia kelamaan kehujanan. Tidak mungkin aku gantikan baju untuknya. Itu perbuatan yang sangat tidak sopan. Lebih baik aku bangunkan.

"Sakura. Bangunlah…" kataku sambil menguncang tubuhnya pelan.

Sakura's POV

Dingin. Gelap. Mataku berat. Kepalaku puyeng banget. Apa yang terjadi barusan?

"Sakura. Bangunlah…" Seseorang mengguncang tubuhku lembut. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Ng… Sasuke," Aku buka sedikit mataku. "Ini di mana?"

"Di rumahmu. Kau pingsan tadi. Makanya aku gendong kamu sampai sini," jelasnya.

"NANI?" Aku langsung bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Aku nggak nyentuh kamu kok. Suer! Sumpah demi Tuhan aku sama sekali nggak nyentuh kamu. Aku mohon jangan usir aku," mohon Sasuke sambil sembah sujud di hadapanku.

"Tenang-tenang. Tak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Hah hah huachiiim…" Hadeuh… aku demam deh. Pasti gara-gara kelamaan hujan-hujanan.

"Kau, demam Sakura. Kau harus istirahat. Ganti baju. Biar aku rawat kamu ya," katanya penuh perhatian.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri. Udah biasa kok," tolakku.

"Tapi kau flu berat. Masa aku harus membiarkanmu lemas seperti ini. Lihatlah mukamu pucat sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah ya, aku ganti baju dulu." Aku beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar. Kepalaku pening banget. Pandanganku juga jadi aneh. Sepertinya aku melihat pintu kamarku ada tiga atau dua.

"Arrgghh…" rintihku saat rasa sakit menyerang kepalaku. Keseimbanganku nyari hilang sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menahan tubuhku.

"Dengar. Aku tahu kau gadis yang kuat. Tapi sekuat-kuat apa pun kamu, kau tetap bisa rapuh seperti besi yang berkarat," ucap Sasuke penuh perumpamaan.

"Ya, aku emang sakit sekarang. Lepaskan aku. Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Kamar ku masuki. Ku kunci pintu kamarku. Huh, kenapa anak itu bisa tiba-tiba datang? Tapi, untung dia datang. Ternyata aku memang bodoh ya. Ingin mati demi cintaku pada seseorang. Seharusnya bukan ini caranya. Ino pasti makin benci padaku. Dia tak akan mungkin mau bersamaku lagi.

Aku buang napasku perlahan, lalu aku ganti pakaianku dengan pakaian kering. Setelah ganti baju, aku hempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur.

Akh, kepalaku pusing sekali. Ku tempelkan punggung tanganku ke dahiku. Panas. Sasuke benar, aku memang demam.

Eh, bagaimana dengan tangan Sasuke. Bukankah dia terluka. Aku cepat-cepat berlari ke arah pintu. Aku buka kunci pintu cepat-cepat. Saat aku buka pintu, tampak Sasuke tepat di depan pintu hendak mengetuk pintu.

"Eh, Sakura. Eto, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan," kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu?" tanyaku cepat-cepat.

"Oh, ini. Sudah diperban kok. Nona Ino yang melakukannya," kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Nani? Ino?!" ucapku menganga.

"Iya. Ini ada surat darinya. Nona Ino sendiri yang menulisnya. Dia masih ingin berhubungan denganmu, sebagai sahabat makanya…"

CKLEK

Aku cepat-cepat ambil surat yang dibawa Sasuke dan langsung mengunci pintu kamar. Mungkin sedikit jahat, tapi aku penasaran dengan surat dari Ino. Khusus untukku—

 _Dear Sakura-chan_

 _Sakura-chan, mungkin maaf bukan kata yang pantas untuk aku ucapkan atas kesalahanku. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu. Aku sayang sama kamu. Namun bukan sayang dalam arti cinta antar kekasih. Melainkan cinta pada seorang sahabat. Ya, bagiku kamu adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki._

 _Aku beritahu ya. Sesungguhnya hatiku miris harus kehilangan kamu. Kau teman terbaik yang pernah ada. Kau gadis yang tegar, apa adanya, dan ceria. Tidak seperti aku yang manja dan mudah tersinggung._

 _Sebagai sahabat, aku ingin kau mendukungku. Mendukung hubunganku dengan Sai. Bukan kah Sai juga sahabatmu dulu? Aku mohon mengertilah kami._

 _Mungkin sulit bagimu untuk menerima ini. Aku juga pertama kali hendak memutuskanmu sesungguhnya berat. Tapi, rasa cintaku pada Sai jauh lebih besar. Dan itu makin menjadi sebagaimana aku sebagai perempuan yang menyukai pria. Percayalah, mencintai seorang pria rasanya jauh lebih mendalam dan abadi._

 _Jadi, kita mulai dari awal. Mau kah kamu jadi sahabatku? Anggaplah masalah antara kita adalah masa lalu. Lupakan masa lalu dan lihatlah ke depan. Bukankah kau sering mengatakan itu dulu? Setiap masalah menerpaku. Kau masih ingat? Sekarang cobalah kau praktekan sendiri kata-kata itu. Teori memang lebih mudah dari praktek. Tapi, aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya._

 _Aku rasa hanya dengan surat ini kau belum tentu mau memaafkanku. Maaf waktu itu aku menampar dan membentakmu. Gomen kalau kata-kataku terlalu kejam dan menusuk hatimu. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan, Gomen Sakura-chan…_

 _Yamanaka Ino_

Tidak Ino. Aku yang salah. Aku malah menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan, bukan secara baik-baik. Aku bukan Sakura yang seperti kau bayangkan. Aku bukan Sakura tegar. Aku Sakura yang cengeng dan sensitif. Aku terlalu memikirkan egoku daripada perasaanmu. Aku salah, aku salah, aku salah!

Tok tok tok

"Sakura, maaf menganggu. Tapi apa kau punya pakaian kering?" tanya Sasuke dari luar. Oh, iya! Kenapa aku bisa lupa. Baju dia juga basah kan. Dasar aku pikun.

Aku bangkit dari kasurku. Sebenarnya aku engan meninggalkan kenyamanan kasur ini. Kepalaku berat dan pusing. Tubuhku lemah. Mataku agak berkunang-kunang. Dan kulitku menggigil, meski sudah menggunakan baju kering.

Aku periksa lemari. Tuhan, semoga aja masih ada baju milik papa, Aku obrak-abrik lemari. Sial, nggak ada. Yang lain belum aku cuci. Yang ada cuman pakaian dalam Berpikir Sakura, berpikir. Kalau dia masuk angin, aku juga yang repot. Apa aku pinjemin baju aku aja ya? Ada kaos dan celana sih. Nggak, nggak, nggak, aku nggak sudi dia pake bajuku. Astaga, Sakura kau egois. Pinjamkan saja dia bajumu. Toh, bajunya bisa di pake buat cowok. Pinjemin nggak ya?

"Sakura, kau sudah tidur?" seru Sasuke lagi.

"Iya iya! Tunggu sebentar!" jawabku. Apa boleh buat. Terpaksa aku pinjamkan juga bajuku. Aku melangkah dengan susah payah. Sumpah, aku tidak kuat.

CKLEK

"Nih!" ujarku singkat sambil menyodorkan pakaian itu pada Sasuke.

"Makasih. Sakura, kau makin pucat." Ada sesuatu yang melanda perutku. Mual yang teramat sangat.

"Hmph…" Aku tutup mulutku. Aku tepis tubuh Sasuke dan cepat-cepat berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Gila, mual!

"Hueekk…" Sial, aku muntah. Memang aku sakit separah apa sih? Padahal cuman kehujanan doang. Tapi, aku…mual.

"Huueeekk…" Lagi-lagi aku muntah. Hadeh, puyeng.

"Sakura. Kau benar-benar sakit. Lihat, kau sampai muntah begitu," omel Sasuke saat aku keluar kamar mandi. Namun, omelan Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya aku dengar. Pening. Penglihatanku kabur tak karuan. Perutku juga benar-benar jauh dari kata nyaman.

GUBRAK

"Astaga, Sakura. Bertahanlah! Aku mohon…"

Kakiku tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhku. Sasuke masih terus berseru mengkhawatirkanku. Gomen Sasuke. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi…..gelap.

 **TBC**

 **Mine to Review Please!?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

" _Huueeekk…" Lagi-lagi aku muntah. Hadeh, puyeng._

" _Sakura. Kau benar-benar sakit. Lihat, kau sampai muntah begitu," omel Sasuke saat aku keluar kamar mandi. Namun, omelan Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya aku dengar. Pening. Penglihatanku kabur tak karuan. Perutku juga benar-benar jauh dari kata nyaman._

 _GUBRAK_

" _Omona, Sakura. Bertahanlah! Aku mohon…"_

 _Kakiku tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhku. Sasuke masih terus berseru mengkhawatirkanku. Gomen Sasuke. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi…..gelap._

 **LOVE IS ABNORMAL**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **CAST: SasuSaku, Ino, Sai, dll**

 **RATE : T semi M (sedikit unsur yaoi)**

 **GENRE : Romance, friendship**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

Sakura's POV

Kesadaran menderaku. Kelopak mataku terbuka perlahan. Ini…dimana? Di kamar kah? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhku tak bisa digerakan? Jangankan duduk, mengangkat kepala aja sulit.

"Sasuke…" panggilku agak merengek. Eh, apa yang aku lakukan. Ngapain aku panggil anak itu?

CKLEK

"Ah, Sakura. Kebetulan aku juga ingin ke sini. Bolehkah aku masuk?" katanya ramah sambil mengintip dari pintu.

"Awas kalau kau macam-macam!" ancamku.

"Tenang. Nggak bakalan. Aku masuk ya," kata Sasuke sambil masuk dalam kamarku. Aku lihat dia membawa dua mangkuk. Dia tampak bersusah payah membawa salah satu mangkuk dengan tangan kiri. Lukanya memang masih belum sembuh. Aneh, padahal dia bisa menyembuhkan perutku.

Dia letakan dua mangkuk itu di meja kecil di sampingku dan duduk di dekatku.

"Mau ngapain kamu di sini?" kataku dengan suara parau.

"Hanya mengecek keadaanmu. Kau pingsan lagi kemarin."

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 3 pagi. Kau tidak keberatan aku mengompresmu kan. Kelihatannya suhumu panas sekali."

"Ngg… terserahlah. Badan aku lagi nggak enak banget nih," kataku. Penglihatanku sekarang tampak seperti fatamorgana.

Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan basah dari salah satu mangkuk. Dia peras sapu tangan basah itu, lalu meletakannya ke dahiku.

"Ngg… dingin…" seruku parau.

"Handuknya memang dingin," kata Sasuke.

"Bukan itu. Tapi badanku. Bisa tolong ambilkan selimut dari lemariku," pintaku.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Sasuke membuka lemariku dan menemukan selimut yang aku maksud. Dia pun pasangkan selimut untukku.

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku pejamkan mataku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri, tapi aku masih lelah.

"Tidak ingin makan dulu. Aku sudah masakkan sesuatu untukmu," kata Sasuke.

"NANI?"

"Ahh, maaf. Aku nggak bermaksud lancang menggunakan dapurmu sembarangan. Hanya saja, aku ingat kau belum makan, jadi…"

"Kamu bisa masak?" kataku tak percaya.

"Hmm… nggak tau juga. Hanya terlintas saja dipikiranku kalau aku bisa memasak sesuatu," katanya sambil menyodorkan mangkuk yang berisi bubur. Aku perhatikan bubur itu. Wow…hebat. Jadi dia bisa masak bubur. Dan yang paling aku tidak mengerti, sempat-sempatnya dia membuat garnis pada makanannya.

"Untukku?"

"Iya, mau aku suapi?"

"Nggak usah. Aku mau makan sendiri." Aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku untuk duduk. Kenapa tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh saja rasanya berat sekali?

"Huh…" tubuhku terhempas ke kasur lagi. Aku nyerah deh.

"Tuh, ngangkat badan aja nggak bisa. Sudah tak apa. Aku tidak keberatan kok merawatmu sampai kau sembuh. Aku janji," kata Sasuke serius. "Ayo, buka mulutnya. Aaaa…." Sasuke menyodorkan sendok yang sudah berisi bubur ke depan mulutku. Aku pun melahap bubur itu. Saat sudah masuk dalam mulutku, aku sangat terkejut akan apa yang lidahku rasakan.

"Kenapa? Nggak enak ya?" kata Sasuke kecewa. OH GOD! Ini lebih dari sekedar enak. Maksudku, wow! Gila, enak banget. Bumbunya pas sekali. Buburnya juga nggak terlalu encer. Pokoknya enak banget.

"Enak kok, enak. Jangan-jangan kamu masukin penyedap atau MSG lagi," kataku curiga.

"Nggak. Beneran, aku nggak suka pake penyedap. Eh, tunggu. Benarkah?" Dia memegang dagunya berpikir. "Aku nggak suka pake penyedap?" katanya bingung sendiri.

"Sudah, lupakan. Aku mau lagi dong," kataku manja. SHANNARO! Kenapa sifatku jadi aneh begini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku sih? TIDAK! Sakura berubah.

"Wow… kamu kalau lagi manja lucu ya. Ini, aku suapin lagi ya." Sasuke pun menyuapiku dengan bubur buatannya. Hingga akhirnya bubur itu habis.

"Terima kasih ya. Ehm… tapi kalau aku tidur-tiduran seperti ini terus, bagaimana aku bisa jualan?" kataku.

"Sekali ini saja nggak jualan nggak apa-apa kan?" kata Sasuke.

"HEH, aku udah berapa kali nggak jualan gara-gara kamu tau! Kalau aku nggak buka, gimana aku bisa dapat tambahan uang. Aku nggak mau bergantung pada orang tuaku," kataku. Aku berusaha bangkit. Namun, tetap saja tak bisa.

"Kau masih terlalu lemah untuk memasak Sakura. Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang buka _tokonya_ ," kata Sasuke mantap.

"HAH? Kamu? Emang kamu bisa buat kue?"

"Ya, kalau ada resepnya mungkin bisa. Aku akan berusaha. Tak akan mengecewakan kok. Ya ya ya!" mohon Sasuke.

"Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin."

"Ayolah! Aku mohon. Sekali ini saja. Plis…" Bagaimana ya? Mungkin tak apalah aku izinkan dia. Tak apalah dia tahu resep rahasiaku. Semoga ini bukan pilihan yang salah.

"Baiklah. Aku izinkan. Resepnya ada di dapur. Cari saja buku kuning di rak deket kompor." Matanya langsung berbinar.

"Oh, terima kasih Sakura. Kalau begitu, aku langsung ke bawah ya." Dia langsung berlari keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan ke lantai satu. Huh, padahal seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu Kibum. Semoga dapurku tidak hancur dibuatnya.

Ya sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja. Biar cepet sembuh.

"Huuh fiuuuhh…"

Sasuke's POV

Nah, baiklah. Waktuku tidak banyak, jadi aku harus cepat. Buat kue apa aja ya? Aku bolak-balik buku resep yang Sakura catat. Hmm… ah, gampang kok. Aku bikin semua aja. Baiklah, aku siap!

Tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk

Cok cok cok cok

Nguuuunnnngggg

Ting

Aku sibuk membuat kue yang akan dijual. Wah, ternyata memasak itu menyenangkan. Pantas Sakura tak ingin diganggu. Memasak itu memang sangat mengasyikan.

Yuk, selesai. Sekarang waktunya gerai di buka. Hmph, aku tidak sabar lagi. Semoga saja dagangan ku laku.

Aku buka pintu dan pagar penutup. Semua kue aku pajang di estalase. Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

"HUAAAHH…. TOKONYA BUKA!" jerit segerombolan orang yang di dominasi dengan para wanita.

"YA TUHAN!" teriakku kaget.

"KYAAAA! COWOK GANTENG! Aku beli kuenya!" jerit seorang gadis.

"Eh, tidak bisa! Aku dulu!" pekik gadis yang lain.

"Aku dulu!"

"Eh, tenang. Kuenya masih banyak kok. Kalau mau beli antri!" kataku. Hebatnya, semua jadi pada tenang dan berbaris. Wah, kalau begini, sebentar saja pasti akan laku. Berarti aku harus masak lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Selama itu aku bersusah payah melayani para pelanggan yang bejibun banyaknya. Beberapa gadis juga menyempatkan diri meminta fotoku. Astaga, memang aku seganteng apa sih sampai pada heboh seakan aku ini artis?

Berjam-jam berlalu. Aku terlalu sibuk membuat kue dan melayani pelayan. Sampai akhirnya sudah waktunya tutup. Fiuh, akhirnya bisa istirahat juga.

"Haaah,,,"Aku duduk ke kursi depan kasir setelah beres membersihkan dapur dan menutup _bakery_.

"Melelahkan ya?" seru seseorang. Dan orang itu sedang bersandar di ambang pintu. Sakura!

"Ya, begitulah. Hehehe…" seruku sambil nyengir. "Kau sudah baikkan?" Aku tatap tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Dia tampak menggunakan jaket tebal.

"Ya, lumayan. Aku udah bisa jalan kayak gini. Bagaimana jualanmu?"

"Lihat saja sendiri," ucapku sambil menunjuk mesin kasir. Sakura berjalan mendekati mesin kasir itu. Saat dia buka kasirnya, matanya langsung berbinar.

"Bahan bakunya masih nyisa apa aja?" tanyanya.

"Eeerrr… kalau nggak salah udah habis semua," jawabku seadanya.

"Hebat! Pantas sepertinya berisik sekali di sini," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hehehe… iya. Malah ada yang minta foto aku. Aneh ya. Fiuh, ternyata masak itu emang melelahkan tapi menyenangkan, " kataku terkekeh. Aku pijiti sendiri pundakku yang pegal.

"Berbaliklah," bilang Sakura.

"Maksudmu?"

"Duduklah menghadap ke sana," perintah Sakura. Sebenarnya dia mau ngapain sih? Ya sudahlah, turuti saja. Aku balik tubuhku. Diam-diam ada sepasang tangan yang menggenggam bahuku dan memijitinya.

"Sakura…"

"Kenapa? Kau lelah bukan. Biasanya di bagian itu yang paling pegal," kata Sakura sambil tetap memijitiku.

"Eto, hanya saja… Eeerr… ya terima kasih," kataku agak cangung. Sakura…dia tampak lebih perhatian. Tangan dingin itu tetap memijiti pundakku. Dingin, sangat dingin. Buktinya hawa dinginnya bisa menembus pakaianku.

"Di sini, aku sering sendirian…" ucap Sakura pelan. Dia tetap memijiti pundakku. "Walau sakit seperti ini pun biasanya aku tetap berjualan. Atau kadang ada Ino yang akan mendampingiku," katanya lirih. Terbayang dipikiranku Sakura yang pucat, memakai masker, dan terbatuk-batuk memasak kue dan melayani pelanggan. Oh, aku tak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Kau kesepian Sakura," kataku prihatin.

"Ya, makanya aku tidak rela kehilangan Ino. Dialah yang membebaskanku dari kesendirian. Dia gadis yang baik. Sepertinya aku sudah merasa tidak pantas lagi bersamanya," sesal Sakura.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Bukankah Ino ingin menjadi sahabatmu. Kau harus tahu dia panik saat kau pingsan dan nyaris bunuh diri. Tidakkah kau terpikir kalau…"

"Dia memang berkata begitu. Tapi aku merasa tidak pantas untuknya. Benar yang dia katakan waktu itu. Aku bukan gadis normal." Aku langsung berbalik menghadapnya.

"Tidak seperti itu Sakura. Kau gadis yang baik."

"AKU GADIS TAK BERGUNA! DASAR BODOH BODOH BODOH!" makinya pada diri sendiri sambil meremas rambut pinknya dan menggeleng keras.

"KAU SUDAH MENYELAMATKANKU NONA!" teriakku menghentikan makiannya. "Kau selamatkan aku juga lenyapkan kebimbanganku. Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapamu dan jelas-jelas kau sendiri tak suka pada laki-laki sepertiku kan. Dan kau menemukanku dalam keadaan amnesia. Dan itu membuatku merasa—nyaman…" kataku sungguh-sungguh. Sakura tercenung mereka-reka sesuatu.

"Terima kasih… Itu—sangat berarti bagiku, sepertinya…" Dia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. Tepat di depan pintu, dia berhenti. "Mungkin saat kau menemuiku lagi, dalam keadaan ingatan pulih dan bersama keluarga, aku sudah dalam keadaan raga tanpa jiwa—" Dia kembali melangkah keluar toko. Aku membisu sesaat. Sampai akhirnya aku berjalan cepat menyusulnya.

"Apa maksudmu tentang 'raga tanpa jiwa'?" ucapku. Aku paham maksudnya. Tapi kenapa?

"Hah, aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi di sini. Aku sudah hidup tanpa tujuan. Aku sendirian, berjalan tak tentu arah, dan mengikuti aliran air. Dan saat satu-satunya alasanku untukku hidup telah hilang, aku hanyalah angin. Yang dapat di rasa namun tak dapat dilihat. Semuanya terasa hampa—" ucapnya dengan senyum pahit.

"Bukankah kau bisa mengembangakan toko kuemu. Aku yakin kau akan sukses."

"Ya, menjadi pengusaha sukses. Dan setelah sukses apa yang akan aku lakukan? Bekerja tanpa henti hingga pensiun. Berbaring tak berdaya di atas rajang saat hari tua. Menanti waktu kematian. Dan hanya bisa memandangi harta yang aku miliki tanpa bisa menikmatinya. Begitukah? Bagiku kapan pun aku mati, semua akan sama saja. Aku jadi bagaikan bunga kecil ditengah salju. Sekeras apa pun aku bertahan, pada akhirnya aku hanya akan mati sia-sia…"

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai saat itu tiba…" ucapku serius. Aku melangkah mendekatinya pelan-pelan, "Kalau kau tak ingin menikah, aku akan temani kamu sampai saat kematianmu tiba."

"Mudah mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi saat kau ingat pada keluarga atau kekasihmu, aku yakin kau tak akan mau menemaniku."

"Tidak, sungguh. Aku akan temani kamu sampai saat itu tiba. Aku janji…" Aku ulurkan jari kelingkingku. Meski aku tahu dia belum tentu mau menyentuhku. Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Jangan sembarangan berkata janji. Janji adalah hutang. Dan hutang harus dibayar. Apa kau paham akan hal itu, hah?" Aku terpana. Ya, aku tau itu. Aku sudah berhutang banyak padanya.

Sunyi…

Sakura melangkah perlahan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Aku hanya berdiri diam. Diam dan diam. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ingatanku nanti?

 **TBC**

 **Mine to Review Please!?**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

" _Tidak, sungguh. Aku akan temani kamu sampai saat itu tiba. Aku janji…" Aku ulurkan jari kelingkingku. Meski aku tahu dia belum tentu mau menyentuhku. Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan menyelidik._

" _Jangan sembarangan berkata janji. Janji adalah hutang. Dan hutang harus dibayar. Apa kau paham akan hal itu, hah?" Aku terpana. Ya, aku tau itu. Aku sudah berhutang banyak padanya._

 _Sunyi…_

 _Sakura melangkah perlahan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Aku hanya berdiri diam. Diam dan diam. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ingatanku nanti?_

 **LOVE IS ABNORMAL**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **CAST: SasuSaku, Ino, Sai, dll**

 **RATE : T semi M (sedikit unsur yaoi)**

 **GENRE : Romance, friendship**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

Sakura's POV

Dilema masih saja menerpaku. Ingin sekali rasanya tidur untuk selamanya tanpa bisa dibangunkan. Pasti akan lebih nyaman daripada harus menghadapi takdir yang menyakitkan ini. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah foto berfigura kayu. Terpampang gambar sepasang suami istri yang bahagia….dulunya.

Papa. Mama. Apa kalian bahagia dengan pasangan kalian? Kalau iya, kenapa aku sendiri tidak bahagia? Aku kesepian sekarang. Kenapa kalian harus berpisah dan tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku takut menghadapi takdir dunia ini. Haruskah kalian memberiku kehidupan?

Ting tong… ting tong…

Bel pintu berbunyi. Siapa yang datang sore-sore begini? Aku melangkah turun ke lantai satu.

Ting tong… ting tong…

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," seruku pada orang dibalik pintu.

Cklek krieet

Engsel pintu berdecit saat aku membuka pintu. Di sana, berdiri seorang polisi yang aku temui kemaren.

"Selamat siang. Maaf mengganggu. Saya ingin menyampaikan penemuan kami saat ini," sapa polisi itu.

"Penemuan?" tanyaku. Sasuke yang juga penasaran berjalan mendekat.

"Ya. Kami memang belum menemukan identitas dia dari daftar orang hilang. Tapi tadi pagi kami menemukan sebuah foto dari seseorang. Dan salah satu mirip sekali dengan saudara Sasuke. Tunggu sebentar, biar saya ambilkan dulu." Dia ambil selembar foto dari jaketnya dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Sasuke, lihat sini," kataku pada Sasuke. Dia pun condongkan tubuhnya ke arah foto itu. Di foto itu, tampak gambar orang yang seperti Kibum menggunakan baju wisuda dan didampingi oleh seorang wanita dan seorang pria dewasa.

"Mungkin lebih baik foto itu kalian simpan dulu. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," pamit polisi itu.

"Ya, arigatou gozaimasu," kataku sambil membungkukkan tubuh.

"Arigatou," kata Sasuke ikut-ikutan membungkuk. Setelah itu, polisi itu pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku tatap foto itu dengan seksama. Aku lihat nuansa tempat foto ini diambil tidak seperti di Jepang. Seperti diambil di negara di Eropa atau mungkin di Benua Amerika.

"Yang ini mirip sekali denganmu Sasuke," komentarku.

"Coba aku lihat," pinta Sasuke. Aku berikan foto itu padanya. Dia memicingkan matanya menyelidik foto itu.

"Kau ingat sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Ini… sepertinya aku kenal dua orang ini. Ya, aku kenal mereka. Tapi di mana?" Dia teliti foto itu baik-baik. Dia tampak berpikir keras untuk mengingat sesuatu. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku biarkan dia sendiri dulu.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal ya," kataku pada Sasuke. Aku beranjak dari tempatku untuk berjalan pergi.

"Eh, tunggu Sakura. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" cegah Kibum.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Kalau aku nanti pulang ke keluargaku, maukah kamu mengingatku?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu." Aku hembuskan napas dan memutar mata.

"Mungkin iya. Pasti akan sulit melupakanmu. Ini kejadian yang langka," kataku seadanya. Aku berbalik ingin melangkah ke lantai 2.

"Aku harap ingatanku yang kembali tidak membuat aku lupa kejadian sejak aku mengenalmu…" Aku berhenti melangkah tanpa menoleh. Sasuke benar. Kadang orang yang amnesia akan lupa apa yang terjadi selama dia amnesia setelah ingatannya kembali. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau itu terjadi? Dia pasti akan lupa padaku dan menganggap aku sebagai orang lain lagi.

Tanpa mengomentari pendapat Sasuke, aku berjalan lagi ke lantai 2.

Sasuke's POV

Pandanganku terus terpusat pada Sakura sampai dia sampai ke lantai 2. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak rela kalau ingatanku yang kembali akan membuatku melupakannya. Dia telah berjasa untukku. Dan aku harus membalas segala kebaikannya.

Ku pandangi foto itu. Apakah aku harus membuang harapanku agar ingatanku kembali? Aku tidak ingin melupakan Sakura. Tapi itu akan membuatku terlihat egois. Itu berarti aku sudah sangat menyusahkan Sakura. Toh, mungkin saja aku tidak akan lupa Sakura meski ingatanku kembali. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku perhatikan lagi foto itu.

"Mungkin aku akan coba mencari ingatanku lagi setelah Sakura sembuh," ucapku pada diri sendiri. Aku lipat foto itu dan aku masukan dalam saku. Aku yakin besok Sakura sudah sembuh.

Sakura's POV

Pagi hari. Huaaahh… rasanya tubuhku sudah tidak seberat kemarin. Badanku juga udah nggak panas. Walau masih agak pilek, paling tidak aku sudah lebih baik. Oh ya, kemarin bahan baku buat bikin kue habis ya? Terpaksa aku harus belanja. Ntar sore aja deh. Kalau sekarang aku masih males. Biarin lah nggak jualan juga. Toh, udah laku duluan sama Sasuke. Hihihi…

Aku ke luar kamar dengan semangat. Wow… Sasuke udah bangun toh. Dia terlihat sedang memperhatikan foto yang kemarin sambil menodai sofaku (Maksudnya sih menduduki, tapi dia kan cowok. Dan sofaku sudah terkontaminasi oleh aura menjijikannya itu karena dia tempati. Ya, tapi nggak apa-apa deh. Ntar kalau dia udah pergi, baru aku cuci ke tukang cuci sofa.

Eh…tak aku kira akan ada celah untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. Kalau dia pergi, pasti rumah ini sepi lagi. Yaaaah, kagak ada yang bisa aku marah-marahin lagi dong. Aku baru sadar marah-marahin dia itu menyenangkan.

"Udah ingat sesuatu belum?" tanyaku. Aku duduk di sampingnya sambil ikut-ikutan liatin foto itu.

"Belum. Padahal aku sepertinya tahu foto ini. Eh, kamu udah sembuh?" kata Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Lumayan. Tapi masih agak flu. Ayo, ingat-ingat lagi. Kalau emang kepala kamu jadi sakit, nggak usah dipaksain," kataku.

"Ahahaha… iya. Aku akan berusaha kok," tawa Sasuke. Dia kembali memperhatikan foto itu. Dia sipitkan matanya dan makin mendekatkan foto itu ke pandangannya. Tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang tertulis di belakang fotonya.

"Sasuke, coba balik fotonya. Ada tulisan di sana," kataku sambil menunjuk bagian belakang fotonya.

"Coba aku lihat." Dia balik foto itu. Aku perhatikan tulisan yang tertulis di sana. Bahasa apaan itu? Kok sepertinya aneh sekali. Di sana tertulis " _Fumaeah felzart wimy haporklis yukangi_ " dengan huruf latin. Ada yang tahu tidak artinya apa? Selain bahasa Jepang atau Inggris, aku tidak tahu artinya apa.

"Ini…" gumam Sasuke. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku. Pupil matanya mengecil. Dan wajahnya tampak syok. YA TUHAN, SASUKE?

 **TBC**

 **Mine to Review Please!?**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

 _Tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang tertulis di belakang fotonya._

" _Sasuke_ _, coba balik fotonya. Ada tulisan di sana," kataku sambil menunjuk bagian belakang fotonya._

" _Coba aku lihat." Dia balik foto itu. Aku perhatikan tulisan yang tertulis di sana. Bahasa apaan itu? Kok sepertinya aneh sekali. Di sana tertulis "_ _Fumaeah felzart wimy haporklis yukangi_ _" dengan huruf latin. Ada yang tahu tidak artinya apa? Selain bahasa Jepang atau Inggris, aku tidak tahu artinya apa._

" _Ini…" gumam_ _Sasuke_ _. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku. Pupil matanya mengecil. Dan wajahnya tampak syok. YA TUHAN, SASUKE?_

 **LOVE IS ABNORMAL**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **CAST: SasuSaku, Ino, Sai, dll**

 **RATE : T semi M (sedikit unsur yaoi)**

 **GENRE : Romance, friendship**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

"AARRGGHHH!" erangnya keras sambil meremas rambut ravennya.

"Astaga! Sasuke kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" seruku jadi panik. Ya ampun… kenapa dia? Aduh, kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHH…..! Hosh hosh hosh…" teriaknya kuat sampai dia terjatuh dari sofa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia tampak kesakitan sekali. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

"Sasuke. Hentikan. Jangan dipaksakan," seruku jadi makin panik oleh teriakkannya. Dia terus merauk-rauk kesakitan sambil mencengkram kepalanya. Matanya terpejam rapat sekali berusaha menahan sakit sampai daeerah dahinya mengkerut.

"Haaaah! Hosh hosh hosh…" napasnya terengah-engah. Sepertinya sudah tidak kesakitan lagi.

"Sasuke. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku agak cemas. Dia tatap aku dengan pandangan nanar. Tapi aku merasa pandangannya saat ini jauh berbeda.

"Aku… hosh hosh hosh…" Dia berdiri sambil memegang dadanya yang sepertinya agak sesak. "Aku ingin sendiri dulu di kamar. Boleh?" katanya dingin. Sungguh, itu membuatku agak kikuk. Dia jadi agak berbeda.

"Ehm… baiklah. Kalau perlu apa-apa, kasih tahu aku aja ya," kataku canggung. Dia berjalan ke kamar. Langkahnya tampak agak lunglai. Sasuke kenapa ya? Kok tiba-tiba dia jadi kesakitan gara-gara melihat tulisan tadi? Emang tulisan itu maksudnya apa ya? Nggak mungkin itu tulisan yang bikin orang tersiksa karena membacanya. Buktinya aku tidak apa-apa. Jadi itu apa dong?

Pukul 05:00 pm. Huah, senangnya kalau udah makin sembuh. Udah bisa lompat-lompatan lagi deh. Asik! Nah, kan aku udah janji sama diriku sendiri buat belanja bahan baku. Besok aku bakal mulai jualan lagi.

Oh iya, dari tadi Sasuke di kamar mulu. Kenapa sih tu anak? Nggak ngerti deh dia tuh orang yang gimana. Aku harus bilang dulu nih kalau aku pergi.

Tok tok tok

"Sasuke, kamu lagi tidur di dalam?" tanyaku dari pintu kamarnya.

"Nggak," seru Sasuke dari dalam kamar.

Cklek

Sasuke buka pintu kamarnya sambil memasang wajah dingin. Omo? Kok tumben banget dia mukanya dingin begitu. Biasanya kan kalau nggak pasang muka bego pasti masang muka jahil.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin. Wow… bahkan ucapannya dingin sekali. Hiiii… dia kenapa sih? Jadi merinding deh ngeliatnya. Jangan-jangan ada apa-apanya lagi.

"Nggak, aku cuman mau bilang aku mau pergi dulu beli bahan kue. Kamu di rumah aja ya. Kalau ada yang mencet bel, intip aja dulu orangnya dari balkon. Kalau bukan orang yang kamu kenal, jangan dibuka," pesanku. Sebenarnya mau nanya kenapa dia dingin begitu. Tapi nggak jadi deh. Udah takut duluan.

"Baiklah," balasnya singkat. Dan dingin.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya," pamitku. Aku langsung cepat-cepat lari keluar rumah. Berusaha menghindari auranya yang aneh itu.

"Sore menjelang malam obaa-san. Hehehe…," sapaku ramah pada Tsunade-baasan, pemilik toko bahan baku kue langgananku.

"Sore menjelang malam juga Sakura. Mau beli apa?" sambut Tsunade-baasan ramah.

"Seperti biasa. Kemarin jualanku laris manis. Makanya cepet habis," kataku sekedar basa-basi.

"Lagi dapet rezeki ya? Kalau gitu tunggu sebentar ya." Tsunade-baasan berbalik hendak menyiapkan pesananku. Sementara aku hanya duduk bengong sambil melihat orang-orang yang lalu lalang di jalan. Mataku pasti selalu terpalingkan kalau ada gadis cantik yang ngelewat. Sepertinya memang sudah instingku seperti itu. Tertarik pada sesama jenis. Kenapa bisa begitu ya? Padahal di pelajaran biologi, dibilangnya ada hormon yang bikin seseorang tertarik pada lawan jenis. Apalagi waktu masa pubertas. Tapi aku?

Sling

Entah kenapa tapi mataku refleks melihat seorang PRIA! Wih, lumayan juga tu cowok. Eh, aku mikir dia ganteng? Nggak salah. Sumpah, itu dengan sendirinya terlintas di pikiranku. Kok bisa? Mungkinkah…?

Sepertinya aku harus dengarkan kata Sasuke dan Ini. Aku harus mencoba menyukai lawan jenis. Berarti aku harus berusaha. Mungkin dengan mandangi cowok ganteng bisa berhasil. Tapi, itu cewek yang barusan ngelewat cantik banget. Yang itu juga. Mukanya _baby face_ banget.

Ehm… Sepertinya ini akan sulit.

"Sakura, ini pesanannya. Selebihnya besok subuh diantar ya. Anak obaa-san lagi pergi," seru Tsunade-baasan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh, iya. Terima kasih obaa-san. Ini uangnya." Setelah membayar, aku bawa kantong belanjaku dan berjalan pulang.

Baiklah, ini demi jadi cewek normal. Aku harus berusaha tertarik sama cowok. Oh, sekalian saja aku foto-fotoin cowok yang mukanya ganteng. Biar bisa aku pandangin di rumah. Siapa tahu berhasil.

"Baiklah," seruku mantap. Aku siapkan HP-ku. Kepalaku celingukan mencari sasaran. Waa… ada satu. Lumayan juga mukanya agak imut. Tapi aku lebih suka cewek itu, dewasa. Yang itu juga manis. Sial, Sakura. Berhenti mencari cewek. Cari cowok, bukan cewek.

Hmm… mana lagi ya? Huah… ada lagi! Ganteng pula. Cewek itu juga cool.

PLAK

Aku tampar pipiku kuat. Sakura berhenti main-main! Cari cewek, eh… cari cowok! Bukan cewek!

"Kyaaa…. Sasori! Minta tanda tangannya!" terdengar suara histeria para gadis. Sepertinya ada artis yang ketahuan lagi jalan-jalan. Hei, Sasori kan model. Model pastinya ganteng! Waaa…. asik! Foto ah!

Aku berlari menerobos kerumunan massa. Baiklah, sedikit lagi… DAPAT!

Huaahh… aku baru sadar ternyata dia memang ganteng. Aneh, kenapa dulu aku bilang dia sok imut? Heheheh… Lebih baik aku keluar dari kerumunan ini. Ya ampun, sesak.

"Pwah… hosh hosh hosh…" napasku langsung ngos-ngosan sehabis ke luar dari gerembolan orang gila di sana. Aku lap peluh yang keluar hari dahiku. Saat tanpa sengaja aku mendongang ke atas, aku seperti melihat tiga tiang yang menjulang tinggi. Eh, itu bukan tiang. Itu… kyaa… cowok ganteng lagi. Ada 3 pula (Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru). Buset tinggi banget. Aku curiga mereka berteman dan bukan saudara. Habis nggak mirip. Tapi, kenapa bisa sama-sama tinggi?

Harus di foto. Tapi nggak boleh ketahuan. Bersedia, siap, KLIK. Dapat! Ada lagi nggak ya?

Huah, ada lagi! Eh, di sana juga ada. Di situ juga. Uwaa… kok di sini jadi banyak cowok keren bin ganteng sih? Apa ini pertolongan dari Tuhan biar aku bisa jadi normal. Oh, makasih banyak Tuhan.

Aku asik-asikan jadi _paparazi_ sepanjang jalan. Saat langit mulai gelap, aku duduk sebentar di halte ingin melihat-lihat hasil jepretanku. Wih, panen nih. Walau sebenarnya ada beberapa foto cewek yang iseng-iseng aku foto. Mau aku hapus, tapi nggak tega.

Sekarang jam berapa ya? Aku lihat jam di HP-ku. Jam 6 lebih 15 menit. Aduh, jahatnya aku meninggalkan Kibum malam-malam di rumah. Kalau aku tinggalin siang-siang sih mending. Tapi kalau malam-malam rasa-rasanya gimana gitu.

Eh, tunggu. Sasuke cowok juga kan? Sasuke oh Sasuke. Sepertinya kedatangannya membuat hidupku lebih berbeda. Di pikiranku langsung terpenuhi oleh wajah tulus Sasuke yang tersenyum hanya padaku.

Kenapa aku baru sadar ya kalau muka Sasuke ternyata lumayan juga? Tapi, aku muak kalau melihat dia memasang muka konyol sambil mengatakan hal-hal bodoh. Mungkin aku juga harus banyak berterima kasih padanya. Dia mau merawatku saat sakit kemarin. Dia juga mau menggantikanku untuk jualan. Dia menyembuhkan perutku karena pukulan Sai. Dia juga mencegahku bunuh diri sampai tangannya terluka. Bahkan ceritanya tentang 'kesetiaan'. Itu… manis sekali.

Tapi bagaimana caranya aku berterima kasih? Aku ingat-ingatan kata-kata yang pernah dia ucapkan padaku.

" _Aku yakin, kodrat manusia sebagai pencinta lawan jenis memang takdir yang terbaik. Entah apa jadinya kalau semua manusia mencintai sesama jenis. Mungkin—laki-laki dan perempuan tak bisa hidup bersama… Aku mohon jangan tersinggung."_

Apa dengan tidak mencintai perempuan lagi cukup sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padanya? Aku rasa secara tidak langsung dia ingin aku "sembuh". Mungkin bisa saja bukan itu caranya. Tapi pasti dia akan senang kalau aku bilang aku akan berusaha menyembuhkan diriku sendiri. Aku rasa dia akan senang karena kata-kata yang dia ucapkan padaku tak akan sia-sia. Sekalian, aku juga bisa mencari tahu pesona dari seorang laki-laki.

"Sasuke, tunggu aku dari rumah ya," gumamku semangat. Akan aku sampaikan niatku ini.

 **TBC**

 **Mine to Review Please!?**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

 _Aku ingat-ingatan kata-kata yang pernah dia ucapkan padaku._

" _Aku yakin, kodrat manusia sebagai pencinta lawan jenis memang takdir yang terbaik. Entah apa jadinya kalau semua manusia mencintai sesama jenis. Mungkin—laki-laki dan perempuan tak bisa hidup bersama… Aku mohon jangan tersinggung."_

 _Apa dengan tidak mencintai perempuan lagi cukup sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padanya? Aku rasa secara tidak langsung dia ingin aku "sembuh". Mungkin bisa saja bukan itu caranya. Tapi pasti dia akan senang kalau aku bilang aku akan berusaha menyembuhkan diriku sendiri. Aku rasa dia akan senang karena kata-kata yang dia ucapkan padaku tak akan sia-sia. Sekalian, aku juga bisa mencari tahu pesona dari seorang laki-laki._

" _Sasuke, tunggu aku dari rumah ya," gumamku semangat. Akan aku sampaikan niatku ini._

 **LOVE IS ABNORMAL**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **CAST: SasuSaku, Ino, Sai, dll**

 **RATE : T semi M (sedikit unsur yaoi)**

 **GENRE : Romance, friendship**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

Aku sampai di rumah saat langit sudah benar-benar gelap. Aku letakan asal belanjaanku di dapur.

"Sasuke, kau ada di atas?" panggilku sambil menaiki tangga. Tidak ada jawaban? "Sasuke …!" panggilku lagi. Aku celingukan mencari Sasuke. Itu dia. Lagi duduk di pagar balkon.

"Sasuke," seruku.

"Ya, Sakura," balasnya sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku sudah memikirkan kata-katamu selama ini. Kau benar. Tidak seharusnya aku menentang takdir Tuhan. Aku harus perpasangan dengan laki-laki, bukan perempuan," kataku.

"Oh, baguslah. Apa kau… sudah menemukan sesuatu yang kau suka dari laki-laki?" tanya Sasuke. Kenapa nada bicara Sasuke jadi agak aneh?

"Ya, lumayan. Tapi sepertinya aku masih perlu banyak belajar. Maukah kamu membantuku?" mohonku. Sepertinya hanya dia laki-laki yang bisa mengerti aku dan membantuku untuk masalah ini. Dia berbeda.

"Kemarilah," kata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mendekatlah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ketahui." Apa maksudnya? Ragu-ragu aku dekati dia. Saat sudah sangat dekat. Dia tatap mataku lekat-lekat. Wow… dia mau ngapain? Melihatku seperti itu? Tapi mau mengelak juga aku takut. Seperti ada sesuatu kekuatan yang memaksaku melihat matanya. Mata onyxnya begitu indah dan berkilau. Kilauannya nyaris menghipnotisku untuk tenggelam ke dalam gemerlapnya.

"Aku rasa sudah tidak perlu," kata Sasuke sambil langsung memalingkan pandangan dariku.

"Hah, kenapa?" kataku bingung.

"Tanpa aku pun kamu pasti tetap bisa sembuh," katanya sambil melihat langit malam.

"Ta, ta, tapi…"

"Mau dengar cerita dariku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Cerita apa?" Aku makin penasaran. Aku duduk di pagar balkon di sampingnya.

"Ini kisah—tentang seorang anak. Yang terada di jembatan lapuk dan rapuh yang membatasi langit dan bumi. Dia bernama Sasu…"

— _Flashback—_

 _Author POV_

" _okaa-san, okaa-san, otou-san kapan pulangnya?" rengek anak itu sambil menarik-narik rok baju okaasan-nya yang sibuk mengurus usaha kedai mie-nya._

" _Sebentar lagi sayang. Otou-san kan hanya pergi sebentar," kata Ibu Sasu yang makin membuat Sasu cemberut._

" _Huh, aku kan ingin main dengan otou-san. Okaa-san juga sibuk terus. Aku kan kesepian." rengek Sasu. Sasu cemberut sendiri sambil membentur-benturkan mobil mainan miliknya ke lantai. Tiba-tiba otousan-nya datang di belakang okaasan-nya. Tubuhnya keliatan agak tranparan._

" _Nah, itu otou-san," seru girang. "Otou-san, ayo main sama Sasu!" rengek Sasu manja sambil menarik-narik tangan Otousan-nya._

" _Sst… Sasu. Jangan kasih tahu okaa-san kalau otou-san di sini," bisik otousan-nya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir._

" _Aku tahu kau di sana, Fugaku!" seru ibu Sasu sambil tetap sibuk memasak tanpa melihat suaminya._

" _Yah, aku ketahuan ya?" kata ayah Sasu terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ayah Sasu terlihat tidak transparan lagi. "Kamu sih. Otou-san kan sudah bilang diam. Biar bisa kagetin okaa-san," kata ayah Sasu sambil mencubit pipi Sasu gemas._

" _Fugaku!"_

" _Iya-iya, Gomen."_

" _Kenapa sih okaa-san nggak bisa lihat otou-san tadi? Aku aja bisa," celetuk Sasu. Seketika ayah dan ibu Sasu langsung kaget. Otousan-nya cepat-cepat menutup mulut Sasu dan melihat ke sekitar._

" _Jangan ucapkan itu tiba-tiba, Sasu. Mikoto!" seru sang ayah. Ibu Sasu mengangguk mengerti maksud ayah kemudian cepat-cepat menutup semua jendela dan pintu. Juga menutup kedai mie. Setelah semua tertutup, otousan-nya mengajak Sasu dan okaasan-nya ke ruang keluarga._

" _Nak, dengar! Otou-san itu malaikat dan okaa-san adalah manusia. Kau sudah tahu itu kan?" kata ayah Sasu._

" _Memangnya kenapa otou-san?" tanya Sasu._

" _Jadi kau ini setengah manusia dan setengah malaikat," lanjut ibu Sasu._

" _Malaikat punya kemampuan untuk tidak terlihat oleh manusia. Tapi karena kamu setengah malaikat, kau bisa melihat otou-san. Tapi, kau tetap manusia. Jadi kau sendiri tidak bisa menghilang," jelas ayah Sasu._

" _Pokoknya sayang, jangan sekali pun kamu beritahu pada siapa pun, tetangga, teman, bahkan sahabat terbaikmu sekali pun," seru sang ibu._

" _Kalau ada malaikat lain yang kau lihat. Jangan pandangi dia. Anggap saja seperti angin lalu. Kalau nanti malaikat lain tahu kau bisa melihat mereka, otou-san tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya," kata ayah Sasu. Ibunya menarik Sasu ke atas pangkuannya._

" _Tapi, okaa-san juga akan melindungimu. Apa pun yang terjadi. Okaa-san janji," kata ibu Sasu sambil tersenyum. Okaasan-nya memeluk Sasu hangat membuat Sasu merasa nyaman dan aman._

 _dua belas tahun setelahnya_

" _Okaa-san! Otou-san!" panggil Sasu senang saat baru pulang sekolah._

" _Ada apa, Sasu? Sepertinya kamu senang sekali?" tanya otousan-nya. Kebetulan, ayah Sasu sedang ada di rumah._

" _Aku dapat beasiswa kuliah di Amerika!" seruku girang._

" _Waaahh…. kau hebat sayang." Ibu Sasu mengecup pipi Sasu haru._

" _Anak otou-san memang hebat!" kata otousan-nya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasu._

" _Nanti, sehabis lulus, aku akan langsung ke Amerika. Andai okaa-san dan otou-san bisa ikut," kata Sasu agak tidak rela._

" _Nak, aku rasa lebih baik kita terpisah dulu. Ini juga demi keamananmu juga," kata sang ayah._

" _Tapi kalian sekali-kali datang menjengukku kan?" pintaku._

" _Tentu saja. Mana ada orang tua yang tidak rindu pada anaknya. Otou-san sesekali akan datang menemuimu," janji sang ayah._

 _empat tahun kemudian_

 _Di hari kelulusan. Semua orang menumpahkan segala emosinya. Hanya saja Sasu masih bingung menunggu orang tuanya. Dia terus saja bolak-balik gelisah sambil terus memandangi jam tangannya. Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Sasu hingga Sasu terlonjak._

"Hey, are you okey _? Kamu tuh udah jadi mahasiswa terbaik. Kenapa mahasiswa terbaiklah yang gelisah sendiri?" Tanya Juugo, teman Sasu yang sama-sama dari Jepang._

" _Nungguin orang tua. Mana ya?" kata Sasu sambil tetap mencari sosok yang sangat dirindukannya dari gerombolan orang._

" _Eh, Sasu. Yang itu bukan?" kata Juugo cepat sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat._

" _Mana?"_

" _Itu, di sana. Liat nggak?"_

" _Mana? Oh, itu dia. Okaa-san!" panggil Sasu pada okaasan-nya. Sang Ibu merasa dipanggil melihat ke sekeliling. Saat dia melihat Sasu, dia langsung tersenyum senang._

" _Sasu! Sasu sayang!" seru Ibu Sasu._

" _Okaa-san!" Sasu langsung berlari ke arah Ibu tercinta dan memeluknya. "Senang okaa-san bisa datang."_

"Selamat Siang obaa-san _," salam Juugo pada Ibu Sasu._

"Siang Juugo _. Dua tahun obaa-san tidak ke sini, kalian jadi terlihat makin dewasa ya," kata Ibu Sasu._

" _Ah, biasa saja. Oh, ya. Sasu, obaa-san. Aku tinggal dulu ya. Aku harus ke orang tuaku dulu._ Bye _!"_

"Bye! _"_

" _Salam dari obaa-san untuk orang tuamu ya!" seru Ibu Sasu. Juugo hanya mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkan Sasu dan okaasan-nya._

" _Otou-san di mana? Kok dia tidak menemui Sasu?" kata Sasu agak kecewa._

" _Tenang, bentar lagi otou-san dateng kok. Sebenarnya otou-san sudah datang, tapi tiba-tiba ada panggilan mendadak."_

" _Otou-san di sini!" Tiba-tiba ayah Sasu muncul dari balik tembok. Dari dulu, wajah ayah Sasu sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap terlihat muda dan tampan. Berbeda dengan istrinya yang makin tua ditelan masa._

" _Otou-san!" Sasu langsung berlari menghampiri otousan-nya._

" _Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Ayah Sasu._

" _Aku jadi mahasiswa terbaik!" seri Sasu girang._

" _Kau hebat sekali Sasu!" seri okaasan-nya._

" _Kita harus merayakannya!" kata otousan-nya._

" _Kalau begitu aku akan masakan sesuatu untuk makan malam. Tapi sayang sekali otou-san tidak bisa menikmati masakan Sasu," seru Sasu kecewa._

" _Ahaha, iya sayang sekali ya," kata sang ayah terkekeh. Dia sadar statusnya sebagai malaikat yang tak memiliki hawa nafsu. "Apa tidak ada seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianmu Sasu?" tanya Ayah Sasu mengalihakan pembicaraan._

" _Belum. Mungkin nanti ada saat aku sampai di Jepang. Sudah yuk. Kita foto sama-sama. Aku kan ingin hari kelulusanku bisa dikenang," kata Sasu akan manja. Lama tinggal di Amerika membuatnya tidak bisa bermanja ria seperti ini._

 _Malam harinya, Ibu Sasu menginap di apartemen yang Sasu sewa selama di Amerika. Ibu Sasu sedang sibuk membereskan apartemen. Sementara Sasu dan otousan-nya asik duduk di atap apartemen menikmati kelipan bintang di malam hari._

"Halqu mein saramayuli. Ni styeu pristchen kyo davuh zuretju. Ill ein suky vilzresaldaya. Khayo ayanolie saldasie _." Ayah Sasu bersenandung merdu menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya. "_ Halqu sie angsy. Ni talciko lof pies kwangnir. Ill nie litaemha pacthyhs. Mynt inzif karezaft wimy. _"_

" _Ayah, kenapa otou-san suka sekali lagu itu?" tanya Sasu penasaran._

" _Karena lagu itu menggambarkan isi hati otou-san pada okaa-san, nak. Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya?" kata sang ayah._

" _Tidak, hanya saja aku bingung. Kenapa otou-san mau melakukan kebohongan sebesar ini selama bertahun-tahun tanpa ketahuan? Apa tidak lebih baik kalau otou-san simpan cinta otou-san pada okaa-san daripada harus menjalani cinta terlarang seperti ini?" kata Sasu._

" _Kalau kau jatuh cinta, hatimu pasti ingin melakukan segalanya Sasu. Ya, mungkin otou-san bodoh karena termakan cinta. Seharusnya otou-san bisa teguh akan kondrat otou-san seperti bintang-bintang."_

" _Bintang-bintang?"_

" _Iya, lihat! Walau dari sini bintang tampak dekat, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat jauh bukan?"_

" _Oh, iya. Aku pernah dengar itu waktu SMP."_

" _Tapi hebatnya bintang, mereka setia berada di posisinya, karena mereka percaya temannya sesama bintang juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."_

" _Wah, bintang memang hebat ya."_

" _Belum lagi karena posisi mereka yang tidak berubah-rubah, tak akan ada orang yang tersesat di malam hari dan tahu akan perbedaan bulan. Mereka juga melakukan itu juga karena mereka cinta pada Tuhan. Maka mereka akan tetap setia di posisinya sampai kapanpun."_

" _Bintang ternyata bisa menjadi simbol kesetiaan. Hmm… Oh, ya. Otou-san, aku ingin sekali terbang. Bolehkah? Aku juga ingin seperti ayah. Terbang, berkelana. Sementara aku hanya berjalan sambil tetap melipat dan menyembunyikan sayapku," keluh Sasu._

" _Otou-san juga ingin kau terbang. Tapi itu berbahaya. Kalau ada malaikat lain yang tahu kamu setengah malaikat, kamu pasti dalam bahaya. Dan otou-san—tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," kata ayah Sasu takut._

" _Tapi, otou-san. Lihat sayapku. Aku tahu tak sekuat malaikat sesungguhnya seperti otou-san. Tapi sayapku juga ingin berguna. Bertahun-tahun hanya aku simpan tak pernah ku pakai membuatnya kaku. Apa otou-san tahu sayapku ini menyiksaku selama aku sembunyikan? Rasanya sakit sekali," keluh Sasu._

" _Berbaliklah. Biar ayah lihat sayapmu," kata ayah Sasu. Dalam hati ayah Sasu sangat tidak tega melihat anaknya tersiksa karena perkawinannya dengan Mikoto. Dia sangat sayang pada Mikoto begitu pula dengan anaknya, Sasu. 'Malaikat macam apa aku?' kutuknya pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Fluuuuss_

 _Serbuk-serbuk cahaya keluar dari tangan ayah Sasu. Menjadi selubung agar Sasu dan ayah Sasu tak terlihat._

" _Keluarkan sayapmu dari punggungmu nak," seru ayah Sasu._

" _Nggak bisa otou-san. Sayapku sudah tertanam masuk dalam punggungku. Nggak bisa keluar." Ayah Sasu menghela napas sejenak._

" _Diam sebentar." Sang ayah sentuh punggung Sasu._

 _Fiiuuuutt_

 _Tangan ayah Sasu berubah menjadi cahaya putih kekuningan._

" _Akh… otou-san! Apa yang kau… akh!" rintih Sasu saat dia merasa ada energi yang menyengat punggungnya._

" _Sebentar. Biar otou-san coba tarik keluar sayapmu." Perlahan tangan ayah Sasu masuk ke dalam punggung Sasu._

" _Otou-san! Plis, pelan-pelan… Aaaaarrrrgggghhh….." erang Sasu kesakitan saat tangan ayahnya sudah benar-benar masuk. Beberapa saat kemudian ayah Sasu menemukan sayap Sasu._

" _Kau bisa rasakan tangan otou-san di sayapmu Sasu?" tanya ayah Sasu._

" _Akh, i i iya. Tarik pelan-pelan otou-san," kata Sasu terbata-bata menahan sakit. Ayah Sasu tampak berkonsentrasi untuk menarik keluar sayap anaknya. Perlahan tapi pasti ayah Sasu menarik keluar sayap Sasu._

" _Aaaaaaaarrr! Otou-san! Aaaaakkkkhh!" teriak Sasu kesakitan. Sasu terus merauk-rauk menahan sakit teramat sangat di punggungnya._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Fllaaaasshh_

 _Sepasang sayap dari jalinan cahaya keluar dari punggung Sasu._

" _Hosh hosh hosh…"_

 _GEBRUK_

 _Tubuh Sasu terjatuh tanpa daya ke lantai atap._

 **TBC**

 **Mine to Review Please!?**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

" _Aaaaaaaarrr! Otou-san! Aaaaakkkkhh!" teriak Sasu kesakitan. Sasu terus merauk-rauk menahan sakit teramat sangat di punggungnya._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Fllaaaasshh_

 _Sepasang sayap dari jalinan cahaya keluar dari punggung Sasu._

" _Hosh hosh hosh…"_

 _GEBRUK_

 _Tubuh Sasu terjatuh tanpa daya ke lantai atap._

 **LOVE IS ABNORMAL**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **CAST: SasuSaku, Ino, Sai, dll**

 **RATE : T semi M (sedikit unsur yaoi)**

 **GENRE : Romance, friendship**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

 _Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Sasu dan okaasan-nya belum melihat Fugaku, ayah Sasu. Sebelum pergi lama, ayah Sasu bilang kalau dia ada banyak tugas dan akan sibuk sekali._

 _DUAARR_

 _Suara keras seperti suara ledakan terdengar keras. Bahkan apartemen Sasu pun sedikit bergetar._

" _Apa yang terjadi?" seru ibu Sasu kaget. Sasu juga tampak kaget dan mencari sumber suara._

 _WUUUUSSSS_

 _Angin besar secara tiba-tiba muncul di apartemen Sasu. Angin kencang dan kasar itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan memporak-porandakan isi ruangan._

" _Okaa-san!" Sasu berusaha melindungi okaasan-nya dari bahaya. Debu berhamburan. Kain-kain dan kertas-kertas berterbangan kemana-mana. Sasu berusaha membuka matanya melihat ke sekitar._

" _Orochimaru! Kenapa dia di sini?" gumam Sasu dalam hati. Dalam samar-samar angin kencang dan debu, Sasu melihat sosok Orochimaru mengangkat tangannya._

 _Flluuuusss_

 _Cahaya putih nan menyilaukan keluar dari tangan memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan dan memaksa Sasu untuk menutup kembali matanya._

" _Sasu, berpegangan yang kuat," seru ibu Sasu takut. Dalam hati Sasu gelisah. Apa Orochimaru sudah tahu? Apa malaikat itu yang menciptakan angin ini? Dimana otoosan-nya?_

 _Fiiiiuuuuuuuhhhh_

 _Anginnya berhenti. Apa sudah aman? Sasu dan ibunya membuka mata. Namun kenyataannya, itu bukan rumah…_

" _Sasu!" seru ayah Sasu hendak mendekat._

" _JEUMA YEOMNU!_ _(DIAM KAMU!)" bentak Orochimaru sambil menahan ayah Sasu. Lingkungannya tampak aneh. Lantainya terlihat seperti awan, namun dapat dipijaki._

" _Redu sie, Orochimaru!_ _(Tahan dia,_ _Orochimaru_ _l!)" seru sesosok malaikat yang juga berada di sana. Malaikat bertubuh tegap dan berwajah tegas. Malaikat itu mendekati Sasu. Semakin mendekat, semakin kencang pula detak jantung Sasu._

 _Sosok malaikat itu menatap Sasu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tangannya bergerak seperti hendak mencengkram Sasu. Tangannya mulai bergetar. Jari-jarinya menekuk perlahan seakan sedang meramas sesuatu yang keras._

 _Ngiiiing ngiiiing ngiiing_

" _ARGH!" teriak Sasu. Rasa terbakar terasa di punggung Sasu._

" _Hentikan! Jangan sakiti anakku!" pekik ibu Sasu. Dia berlari ingin menghentikan kelakukan kasar malaikat itu._

" _Diam kau manusia!" Dengan mudahnya malaikat itu menepis tubuh ibu Sasu._

" _Mikoto! Hei, Kabuto!_ _Estariten haselnu mikhapade angsy?_ _(Begitikah sikapmu sebagai malaikat?)" bentak ayah Sasu pada malaikat yang bernama Kabuto itu._

" _Hmph…_ _Mein taksyuma pohasel holk akhayo grelumb ni poqyu_ _(Aku hanya bersikap kasar untuk makhluk yang berdosa)," kata Kabuto tajam. Tangannya makin bergetar memusatkan kekuatannya._

" _Aaaaaaaarrrr!" teriak Sasu kesakitan._

" _Sial, dia ingin menarik keluar sayapku. Itu tidak boleh terjadi!" batin Sasu. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan sakit dan mencegah sayapnya keluar. Kabuto sadar Sasu sedang menahan sayapnya keluar, maka dia makin kuat menarik sayap Sasu._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Fllaaaasshh_

 _Pada akhirnya sepasang sayap keemasan itu keluar dari punggung Sasu._

" _Hosh hosh hosh hosh…" napas Sasu tak beraturan karena terlalu lelah._

" _Sayang!" Ibu Sasu berlari mendekati anaknya. Pandangannya tampak khawatir. Tak akan ada ibu yang tidak cemas melihat anaknya menderita._

" _Malaikat setengah manusia. Itu benar kan, Sasu?" kata Kabuto sinis. Napas Sasu masih tak teratur. Kabuto berbalik, melangkah perlahan ke arah ayah Sasu._

 _BUUUKKK_

" _Fugaku!" jerit Ibu Sasu saat Kabuto dengan sangat tidak sopan menonjok ayah Sasu. Kabuto malah langsung menarik kerah baju ayah Sasu._

" _Etsiraten wolvoda mikhapade angsy? Abeysie saramayuli?_ _(Begitukah peragaimu sebagai malaikat? Menikahi manusia?)" kata Kabuto gusar._

 _BRRUUUKKK_

 _Dia hempaskan tubuh ayah Sasu seakan hanya sampah yang tak berharga. Ibu Sasu langsung menghampiri suaminya khawatir bercampur takut. Orochimaru memberi tanda pada Kabuto dengan tangannya untuk menyuruh Kabuto pergi. Kabuto langsung mengerti. Dia pun terbang pergi entah kemana._

" _KAU!" murka Orochimaru dengan bahasa Jepang yang kurang fasih._

" _Aku akan masukan kamu dalam nerakaku! Tak akan pernah aku ampuni malaikat yang mengingkari kodratnya," geram Orochimaru. Ayah Sasu sadar hal yang jauh lebih buruk akan terjadi padanya. Orochimaru adalah pimpinan penjaga neraka. Dan dialah yang berwenang dalam semua urusan neraka._

" _Dan kau! Makhluk tak jelas! Darah malaikat yang bercampur dengan darah manusia, nilainya jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan IBLIS!"_

 _DUUAARR_

 _Kepala Sasu langsung mendidih. Betapa kurang hajarnya dia dihina hingga serendah itu. Sasu sendiri tidak merasa dia telah melakukan sebuah dosa yang amat besar melebihi dosa iblis._

" _Tunggu, Orochimaru. Anakku tidak seperti yang kau kira," seru ayah Sasu._

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Sasu tidak seperti setengah malaikat yang lainnya yang berhati sangat kejam dan berdarah dingin melebihi setan. Sasu orang yang lembut. Bahkan dia juga sangat menyayangi aku dan Mikoto. Dia anak yang istimewa," jelas ayah Sasu. Sasu begitu tersanjung dengan pengakuan ayahnya. Tepat sekali menyembuhkan dari perasaan terhina oleh perkataan Orochimaru._

" _Fugaku! Apa kau lupa apa konsekuensinya jika setengah manusia dan setengah malaikat ada?" bentak Orochimaru. Ayah Sasu tertunduk kalut. Dalam hati dia terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah melanggar aturan yang ada. Keegoisannya telah membahayakan istrinya dan anaknya sendiri._

 _Orochimaru menggerak-gerakannya membentuk sebuah pola. Mulutnya komat-kamit mengucapkan mantra._

 _Kkkrrraaaasssss_

 _Portal berbentuk oval berwarna merah terbentuk. Seketika suara bising yang menyiksa telinga terdengar._

" _KYAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAA! AMPUN TUHAN!" begitulah suara memekik itu. Ribuan manusia bertebaraan di dalamnya, di dalam neraka—_

" _Kalian berdua, bersiaplah masuk ke dalam. Dan kau manusia. Akan aku buat kamu melupakan semua ini." Mata Sasu tak kunjung berkedip. Dia melihatnya. Sebuah tempat yang sangat tak ingin dimasuki oleh siapa pun termasuk dirinya sendiri. Suasana yang sangat menakutkan dan sangat pedih meski hanya melihatnya. Terlalu mengerikan hingga tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Keagungan Tuhan memang maha dashyat._

" _Tidak! Tungggu, anakku tidak bersalah," jerit ibu Sasu. Pandangan Sasu langsung terpaling dari portal itu._

" _Keputusan tidak berubah!" bentak Orochimaru._

" _Aku mohon, anakku sama sekali tidak bersalah. Aku yang menikahi Fugaku. Aku yang mengandung Sasuselama 9 bulan. Dan aku yang melahirkannya. Sasu tidak salah. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Akulah yang melahirkannya ke dunia," isak ibu Sasu._

" _Okaa-san!" seru Sasu kaget._

" _Beri dia kesempatan untuk buktikan dia bukan makhluk jahat. Aku bersedia menggantikan Sasu untuk masuk ke dalam sana," mohon ibu Sasu._

" _Mikoto! Kamu gila. Orochimaru, aku yang salah. Mereka tidak salah. Biar aku saja yang di hukum," seru ayah Sasu._

" _DIAM!" bentak Orochimaru kesal. "Aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu." Orochimaru tampak berpikir dan memohon restu Tuhan._

" _Anak itu aku bebaskan," ucap Orochimaru dingin._

" _Benarkah?" seru ayah Sasu senang._

" _TAPI! Kalian berdua harus masuk neraka atas perbuatan kalian," kata Orochimaru._

" _Apa? Okaa-san otou-san. Jangan, biar aku saja yang menggantikan kalian," seru Sasu._

" _Kau bisa selamatkan mereka," potong Orochimaru. Suaranya kali ini tidak terlalu kasar._

" _Sungguh? Apa itu? Cepat katakan! Aku akan lakukan apa pun," kata Sasu mantap. Orochimaru menatap Sasu dengan tajam._

" _Benarkah?" kata Orochimaru ragu._

" _Tentu saja. Cepat katakan!" seru Sasu tak sabar._

" _Kemarilah, dan perlihatkan sayapmu," perintah Orochimaru. Sasu tampak ragu. Dia tatap orang tuanya minta kekuatan. Namun ayahnya mengangguk seolah berkata_ _tenang,_ _Orochimaru_ _bukan sosok yang bertindak sembarangan_ _._

 _Sasu berbalik membelakangi Orochimaru untuk memperlihatkan sayapnya._

" _Lipat sayapmu!" perintah Orochimaru. Sasu lipat sayapnya masuk kedalam punggungnya. Cerberus memejamkan matanya hendak berkonsentrasi._

" _Hieeh…" Orochimaru memegangan punggung Sasu. Sunyi sesaat._

" _ARGH!" erang Sasu saat lagi-lagi dia harus menahan sakit di punggung._

" _Sasu!" jerit ibu Sasu._

" _Tenang, dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya," cegah ayah Sasu. Sasu terus merauk-rauk kesakitan. Sampai akhirnya cahaya keemasan keluar dari tangan Orochimaru._

" _Dengar, aku baru saja menyegel sayapmu. Jika kamu dapat membuktikan kalau kamu memang pantas menjadi malaikat dengan melakukan kebaikan besar pada manusia, maka sayapmu dengan mudah dapat keluar dari punggungmu. Dan kamu akan bisa membebaskan orang tuamu," jelas Orochimaru._

" _Baiklah. Otou-san okaa-san," Sasu menatap orang tuanya nanar. Membayangkan nasib buruk yang akan mereka alami sebentar lagi._

" _Sasu, kita tidak apa-apa. Jangan cemaskan kami," kata ibu Sasu sambil memeluk anaknya. Namun, Sasu sadar sesungguhnya ibunya juga ketakutan._

" _Oh ya, dan satu lagi," potong Orochimaru. "Sebelum kamu berhasil. Kamu akan kehilangan ingatanmu!"_

" _NANI?!"_

 _Traaaaaang_

 _Orochimaru menggerakan tangannya, membuat Sasu terpental jatuh dari awan. Tubuh Sasu terjatuh, tapi dia tak bisa mengeluarkan sayapnya._

" _Okaaaa-saaan Otoouu-sann teriak Sasu. Sasu takut. Dia menangis. Sejantan apa pun pria, tak mungkin dia tidak menangis jika terpisah dari orang tua yang sangat dia cintai. Dia ragu akan kemampuannya. Apakah dia sangup menghadapi tanggung jawab seberat ini?_

" _Sassssuuu!"_

 _Fluuuuusssss_

 _Segerombolan cayaha mengelilingi tubuh Sasu yang jatuh. Bulatan-bulatan cahaya memutari tubuh Sasu cepat, makin cepat, sangat cepat! Sasy makin ketakutan sekaligus gelisah. Suara bisikan-bisikan terdengar di telinga Sasu._

 _Lupakan segalanya_

 _Capai tujuanmu hidup_

 _Selamatkan orang tuamu_

 _Tanggunganmu yang besar adalah kewajibanmu_

 _Wahai malaikat setengah manusia_

— _End Flashback—_

 **TBC**

 **Mine to Review Please!?**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

 _Lupakan segalanya_

 _Capai tujuanmu hidup_

 _Selamatkan orang tuamu_

 _Tanggunganmu yang besar adalah kewajibanmu_

 _Wahai malaikat setengah manusia_

 **LOVE IS ABNORMAL**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **CAST: SasuSaku, Ino, Sai, dll**

 **RATE : T semi M (sedikit unsur yaoi)**

 **GENRE : Romance, friendship**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

Sakura's POV

"Dan saat sadar, ingatannya benar-benar hilang. Anak itu kebingungan, bimbang. Bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya. Sampai saat tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seorang gadis, dia tak sadarkan diri. Saat sadar, anak itu mendapati dirinya dirumah si gadis—masih dengan ingatan yang hilang," ucap Sasuke lirih.

Tunggu dulu. Menabrak seorang gadis? Mendapati dirinya di rumah si gadis. APA?!

"KAMU?!" pekikku tak percaya. Aku terlalu kaget sampai tanpa sadar…

GEBRUK

"Aduh… aw…" rintihku saat aku terjungkal dari pagar balkon.

"Sakura, kau tak apa?" Sasuke turun dari pagar balkon dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Sasuke, cerita tadi nggak nyata kan?" ujarku. Sasuke kelihatan kalut. Dia berdiri dan berpaling dariku. Apa ini nyata? Sasuke setengah malaikat? Bohong! Pasti bohong!

"Kalau aku jawab nyata, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" ucap Sasuke. Nyata? Apa malaikat setengah manusia itu nyata?

"Terbentur apa kepalamu sampai pikiranmu ngelantur, hah?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kamu senang jika aku pergi?"

GLEG

Kali ini aku yang bungkam. Benar, waktu itu kan aku yang ingin dia pergi. Kenapa sekarang tidak? Mungkin kalau masalah kesepian aku bisa mencari teman baru atau apa? Tapi aku tak ingin dia pergi. Kenapa?

"Ahahaha…" tawaku pecah.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?"

"Hahahah…. kau lucu sekali. Jangan berpura-pura ingatanmu kembali. Apa ada yang memcuci otakmu sehingga kau mengira kau adalah setengah malaikat? Mana mungkin itu terjadi," tawaku.

"SAKURA!" seru Kibum agak membentak. Aku terpaksa menghentikan tawaku. "Aku serius, Sakura. Sungguh. Ini yang keluar dari ingatanku. Aku ini… setengah malaikat," tegas Sasuke. Aku tertegun. Benar-benar tidak ada kebohongan dari mata onyxnya. Semua tampak jujur. Aku lihat Sasuke menaiki pagar balkon dan berdiri di atasnya dengan tubuh menghadap ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus pergi. Orang tuaku menungguku," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tidak! Kamu nggak boleh pergi. Nggak boleh," cegahku.

"Sakura, orang tuaku dalam dalam bahaya. Mengertilah Sakura, aku mohon," mohon Sasuke.

"Kamu akan kembali?"

"Maaf, tapi tidak."

"Ta ta tapi…"

"Siapa yang kamu cintai?" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?!" seruku.

"Kamu mencintai pria kan?" tanyanya. Aku? Mencintai pria? Siapa? Apa ada pria yang membuatku jatuh hati? Sasuke, berhenti membuatku bingung!

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Berarti tugasku di sini sudah selesai…" ucapnya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku masih suka sama cewek Sasuke. Aku masih cinta sama Ino," bohongku. Kenyataannya aku hanya menganggap Ino sebagai teman sekarang.

"Tak usah berdusta. Aku sudah membaca semua dari matamu."

"Oh, tidak. Kenapa ini harus terjadi?" kataku gelisah sambil menggeleng kepalaku keras.

"Semua akan terjadi Saura."

"BOHONG! Kamu pasti bohong. Mana ada manusia setengah…"

Flaaaaaaasss

Itu… benarkah? Tidak mungkin! Itu—sayapnya? Aku melihat dengan jelas. Sepasang sayap besar yang terbuat dari sangkaian cahaya keemasan. Dulu, dalam gambaranku sayap malaikat itu berbulu seperti sayap burung. Tapi tidak, sayap yang aku lihat terbuat dari cahaya. Bahkan terlihat lebih indah dan rumit dari yang digambarkan selama ini.

"Tidak…" tenggorokanku tercekak karena terlalu syok.

"Ya, inilah aku Sakura," ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Sasuke …"

"Selamat tinggal Sakura." Sasuke membalik tubuhnya. Bersiap hendak terbang.

"Tunggu! Beginikah caramu berterima kasih padaku atas semua yang telah aku lakukan untukmu," bentakku. Seenaknya saja dia pergi, padahal aku sudah melakukan banyak pengorbanan untuknya. Dan gara-gara aku bertemu dengannya, aku—tidak ingin dia pergi…

Dia berbalik menghadapku. Menatapku lekat, kemudian…

Cup

GLEG

Takut. Aku takut sekali. Dia, Sasuke —mencium bibirku. Lama…lama sekali. Kesadaranku nyaris hilang. Tubuhku pun terasa melayang-layang. Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku? Aku mohon, hentikan!

"Aku—sudah menyentuhmu. Itu berarti aku diusir dari sini kan?" ucap Sasuke. Hah? Perjanjian itu?

' _Ingat peraturannya, jangan sentuh aku, atau aku usir dari sini!'_

"Tidak! Peraturan baru. Jika kamu menyentuhku, berarti kamu tidak boleh pergi dari sini," koreksiku. Tuhan, aku kenapa? Pikiranku jadi aneh? Aku tidak ingin kesepian lagi.

"Kau baru mengatakan itu saat aku harus pergi," kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

Phuuk phuuk phuuk

Sayap itu mengepak dan membuat tubuh Sasuke melayang. Kepakannya tampak indah, diluar bayanganku selama ini. Tapi melihatnya membuatku ingin menangis. Aku lihat Sasuke melepaskan perban di tangan kirinya. Lukanya sembuh, tanpa bekas apa pun. Mustahil!

"Tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada Ino ya," ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Jadi seperti ini akhirnya, hah? Kamu tega sama aku!" bentakku.

"Gomen Sakura. Ini demi orang tuaku," ucap Sasuke lirih. Dia tundukan kepalanya dan menutup matanya perlahan. Samar-samar aku seperti melihat sesuatu yang berkilau. Air? Di matanya. Dia menangis?

"Berjanjilah kamu akan menjadi gadis yang normal ya, Haruno Sakura," pinta Sasuke. Dia lukiskan senyumnya yang sangat aku rindukan, sayang harus aku lupakan juga.

Phuuuk phuuk phuuk phuuk

Dia kepakan sayapnya. Dia pergi. Pergi meninggalkan ku. Sendiri. Aku angkat tanganku seakan hendak menggenggamnya dari jauh. Apa yang aku pikirkan Sakura? Biarkan dia pergi. Kamu akan sangat egois memaksanya di sini dan membiarkan orang tuanya tersiksa. Hanya saja…

" _Halqu mein saramayuli."_

 _Andai aku manusia_

Tunggu? Nyanyian itu? Sasuke yang menyanyikannya. Terdengar jelas sekali itu berasal dari Sasuke. Dan kalimat _andai aku manusia_ itu, kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranku? Mungkinkah?

Sakura, konsentrasi! Dengan saksama aku dengarkan nyanyian itu.

" _Ni styeu pristchen kyo davuh zuretju._

" _Ill ein suky vilzre saldaya._

" _Khayo ayanolie saldasie."_

 _Yang tak sempurna dan penuh kejutan_

 _Kan ku beri krayon kehidupan_

 _Ntuk mewarnai hidupnya_

Aku mendengarnya. Dan aku mengeri artinya! Begitu jelas terdengar olehku. Seakan itu ditujukan untukku.

" _Halqu sie angsy._

" _Ni talciko lof pies kwangnir._

" _Ill ein litaemha pacthyhs._

" _Mynt inzif karezaft wimy…_ "

 _Andai dia malaikat_

 _Yang tercipta oleh serpihan cahaya_

 _Kan ku jalin bintang-bintang_

 _Merangkai rasi cinta kita…_

Benarkah itu arti nyanyiannya? Kenapa disaat terakhir Sasuke menyanyikan lagu itu lagi.

DEG

Jantungku bergejolak. Darahku berdesis. CUKUP! Aku tidak bisa lagi mendustai diriku sendiri. Semua ini telah begitu menyiksaku. AKU MEMBUTUHKAN SASUKE!

"SAAASUUKKEEE!"

Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, berlari, dan melompati balkon. Beberapa detik, tubuhku mengapung di udara. Di udara aku bersusah payah meraih sosok Sasuke. Terlambat. Semua sudah terlambat.

GEBRUK

Tubuhku terjatuh ke tanah dan rerumputan halus. Hiks, sakit! Hiks hiks… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semua berlangsung begitu cepat. Apa yang membuatku berubah pikiran sehingga aku tidak ingin Sasuke pergi? Kenapa sampai seperti ini aku mengharapkan Sasuke? Beberapa hari telah kita lalui bersama. Senyumnya, tawanya, kelembutannya, juga tingkahnya.

DEG

Setelah semua yang kami alami, aku baru menyadarinya. Sebuah fakta dan kenyataan menyakitkan yang harus aku hadapi bahwa—aku mencintainya…

"AKU SUKA SAMA KAMU SASUKE! AKU CINTA SAMA KAMU! PUAS KAMU SEKARANG! Hiks hiks hiks…" teriakku sekeras mungkin berharap Sasuke mendengarnya. Air mata meleleh dari mataku. Sesaat aku berubah dari gadis tegar menjadi gadis yang begitu menyedihkan. Semua karena Sasuke. SEMUA INI GARA-GARA SASUKE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku keras karena terlalu frustasi. Air mataku mengalir makin deras. Tapi siapa yang mempedulikanku? Sekarang sudah malam. Aku menangis sendiri di halaman rumahku semalaman. Hisk… hentikan!

 **TBC**

 **Mine to Review Please!?**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

 _Setelah semua yang kami alami, aku baru menyadarinya. Sebuah fakta dan kenyataan menyakitkan yang harus aku hadapi bahwa—aku mencintainya…_

" _AKU SUKA SAMA KAMU SASUKE! AKU CINTA SAMA KAMU! PUAS KAMU SEKARANG! Hiks hiks hiks…" teriakku sekeras mungkin berharap Sasuke mendengarnya. Air mata meleleh dari mataku. Sesaat aku berubah dari gadis tegar menjadi gadis yang begitu menyedihkan. Semua karena Sasuke. SEMUA INI GARA-GARA SASUKE!_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku keras karena terlalu frustasi. Air mataku mengalir makin deras. Tapi siapa yang mempedulikanku? Sekarang sudah malam. Aku menangis sendiri di halaman rumahku semalaman. Hisk… hentikan!_

 **LOVE IS ABNORMAL**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **CAST: SasuSaku, Ino, Sai, dll**

 **RATE : T semi M (sedikit unsur yaoi)**

 **GENRE : Romance, friendship**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

"Hiks.. hiks… Sasuke…" isakku. Tubuhku makin meringkup di atas kasur ingin memeluk lutut. Sudah pagi. Semalaman aku tidak tidur. Jadi aku tidak bisa beralasan kalau kejadian itu hanyalah mimpi. Saat senja, anak Tsunade-baasan sudah datang mengantar pesananku. Tapi aku nggak ada selera untuk jualan sekarang.

Aku sendiri, lagi. Di ruko yang terlalu besar untuk di tinggali satu orang. Kalau dulu, aku masih ada Ino. Juga Sai. Mereka teman terbaik. Sekarang mereka pasti membenciku.

Teganya dirimu Sasuke membuatku menyukaimu. Kenapa kamu harus datang ke kehidupanku? Apakah pilihanku dulu untuk menolongnya salah? Ino, Sai, seseorang, tolong aku!

 _I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

Arggh, kenapa di saat seperti ini ada yang menelponku sih? Terpaksa aku bangkit dari kasur dan mengambil HP-ku. Saat aku lihat—nomor siapa ini?

" _Hallo?_ " tanyaku.

" _Hallo_. Dengan Haruno Sakura?" tanya orang ditelpon.

"Iya, saya sendiri."

"Ini dari kantor polisi. Kami sudah menemukan data dari saudara Sasuke, eh maksud kami saudara Sasu."

"Oh, tapi kebetulan sekali dia sudah bertemu dengan keluarganya semalam." Terbayang lagi kejadian tadi malam. Hiks… Sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasnya.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu saya tidak perlu memberikan datanya pada anda."

"Eh, tidak. Anu, boleh saya minta data yang bapak dapat? Aku membutuhkannya untuk suatu hal."

"Baiklah. Lusa akan saya antar." Fiuh, untung saja polisi ini tidak bertanya buat apa aku minta data Sasuke. Atau sekarang harus aku panggil Sasu.

"Arigatou."

"Sama-sama." Telpon di putus. Aku lempar HP-ku asal ke atas kasur dan aku benamkan kepalaku ke bantai.

 _I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

Ya ampun, siapa lagi sih yang menelponku? Nggak tau apa aku lagi nggak mau diganggu.

" _Hallo_ ," kataku ogah-ogahan.

" _Hallo_. Apa ini benar nomor _Bonheur bakery_?" tanya si penelpon.

"Iya, benar. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kataku sopan.

"Begini, saya ini yang waktu itu pesan _ice-cream cake_ dan minta dimasukin cincin ke dalam kuenya."

"Oh, iya. Saya ingat. Ada apa ya?"

"Saya puas sekali dengan hasil kerja anda. Kata calon istri saya, kuenya enak sekali." Calon istri? Berarti udah di terima dong. Wah, ternyata kehebatanku begitu dihargai. "Tadi saya melihat toko anda. Tapi kelihatannya tutup. Jadi saya menelpon nomor ini. Saya mau pesan kue pernikahan. Bisa?" tanyanya.

"Iya, bisa bisa. Ingin yang seperti apa?"

"Saya ingin kuenya 3 tingkat. Saya ingin kuenya rasa coklat, tapi krimnya tetap putih polos. Kuenya simpel saja tapi kelihatan elegan dan pantas dijadikan kue pernikahan. Oh ya, dengan tambahan hiasan mawar putih. Apa waktu empat hari cukup?"

"Iya. Cukup."

"Bagus. Berarti sore harinya saya ambil ya."

"Baiklah, kue ini atas nama siapa ya?"

"Hyuuga Neji." Ingat-ingat, Hyuuga Neji. Oke!

"Baiklah. Ada tambahan lagi?"

"Sepertinya sudah cukup."

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah memesan dari _Bonheur bakery_." Komunikasi selesai. Aku terenung sebentar mengenang sesuatu.

" _Sepertinya kamu sudah memperkuat ikatan sepasang kekasih ya nona."_

Aku ingat kalimat itu. Sasuke mengatakannya saat pelanggan yang menelpon tadi sudah pergi. Aku memang melamun waktu itu. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya, meski aku acuhkan.

Huh, Sakura. Sedang apa kamu di sini? Menangis sendiri kayak anak kecil yang kehilangan permen? Aku mencintai Sasuke. Tapi apa aku akan mengulangi hal bodoh yang aku lakukan karena Ino, ingin bunuh diri? Aku harus bertahan hidup. Mau ada Sasuke atau pun tidak, aku tetaplah aku. Aku harus tetap bertahan hidup. Aku akan kembangkan bisnisku seperti katanya. Dan akan aku sebarkan kebahagian lewat masakanku, sesuai dengan namanya, _Bonheur_. Yang dalam bahasa Prancis berarti "kebahagiaan". Maka aku pun juga harus tetap bahagia menjalani hidupku. Bukankah membahagiakan orang lain dengan kue itu menyenangkan. Kehidupan pun akan terasa lebih manis.

Baiklah! Hari ini, aku akan fokus dulu untuk membuat pesanan atas nama Neji itu. Untuk mawarnya ntar pas pagi-pagi di hari ketiga aja aku beli. Biar bunganya masih segar. Atau petik dari kebun langsung ya? Hehehe… Kan bagus masih ada embun-embunnya gitu. Ah, ngaco, toh ntar kan aku cuci juga. Buat hiasan dari gulanya masih ada lah. Jadi aku nggak usah belanja lagi.

Eh, iya. Aku harus minta maaf sama Ino sama Sai. Minta maaf gimana ya? Hmm… kalau aku kirimin kue untuk mereka oke juga. Kue apa ya? Coklat? Emoh ah, bosen. _Strawberry_? Jangan deh. Warna _pink_ nya itu feminim banget. Ini kan aku kasih atas nama Ino sama Sai. Kayaknya jangan kue buah deh. Buah gampang basi atau teroksidasi. Kalau cuman pake selai, sirup atau _essence_ rasanya kurang menggiurkan. Jadi apa? Vanila? Sama aja kayak coklat, nge-bosenin. Keju? Ngek, mahal bhok! Kalau dimakan kebanyakan juga jadi eneg. Harus rasa yang lain. Yang spesial tapi juga dapat meningkatkan _mood_.

Yang bisa bikin _mood_ bagus apa aja sih? Eemm… Coklat, pisang, OH! Benar juga. TEH HIJAU! Aku bikin _green tea cake_ aja. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang kurang. Perlu ditambah sedikit elemen lagi. Ngg… _cinnamon_? _Yeah, of course!_ Kayu manis bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Makanya jadilah _green tea cinnamon cake_.

Aduh, kalau semuanya sudah terencana, rasanya tangan tuh langsung gatel pengen cepet-cepet bikin. Memasak itu sama seperti profesor di laboratorium, bereksperimen dengan bahan-bahan dan menerapkan hukum fisika. Tapi saat memasak, kamu harus melakukannya dengan berasaan yang baik agar kebahagian dan rasanya juga lebih terasa nikmat dan manis. Menyalurkan kebahagian melalu makanan ke orang yang memakannya, itu menyenangkan. Hanya saja, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika Sasuke ada di sini…

"Apakah hari ini anda jualan?" tanya seorang calon pembeli.

"Gomen. Hari ini saya sedang ada pesanan. Tapi kalau mbak mau pesan, besok bakal saya buatkan," kataku. Sebenarnya hari ini aku nggak jualan. Sayangnya satu-satunya dapur cuman di toko. Jadi aku bikin kuenya kan di dapur di toko. Kalau pagar besi yang menutupi toko nggak di buka, jadi nggak enak masaknya. Cahayanya redup. Ya, resikonya, aku bakal sering ngecewain calon pembeli.

"Kebetulan. Saya sedang butuh kue buat _snack_ di seminar saya. Saya butuh kira-kira 120 kotak. Untuk dua minggu kedepan," jelas si pembeli.

"Oh, bisa-bisa. Tapi harus ada uang mukanya," kataku. Uang muka untuk pesanan besar, itu penting! Ntar kalau tiba-tiba batal kan gawat. Terus sekalian buat modal. Hehehe…

"Oh, tak masalah. Hmm… satu kotaknya saya mau isinya kroket, brownies mede, kue puding buah, mochi, roti keju kering, sama air mineral . Dua minggu sudah bisa ya ambil belum?" Hmm… dua minggu. Cukuplah. Selesaiin kue pernikahan dulu, baru selesaiin yang ini. Satu jenis kue aku bikin satu hari. Kroket gampang lah. mochi juga cenderung awet. Roti kering juga. Brownies? Kita-kita satu loyang tuh 20 puluh potong. Berarti aku bikin 6 loyang aja. Ah, aku bikin kue puding sama brownies di akhir-akhir aja. Takutnya malah basi. Kalau pesanannya begini, aku harus belanja beberapa bahan dulu nih. Sama harus beli beberapa dus air mineral gelas sama tissu makan.

Transaksi selesai. Aku meneruskan pekerjaanku. _Green tea cinnamon cake_ -nya sudah aku buat sebelumnya. Tinggal nge-hias kue nikahan itu. Lapisan pertama, pake saus coklat. Harus dibuat dulu. Setelah sausnya jadi, aku bersiap melapisi kue tingkat yang pertama. Pelan-pelan aku olesi kue dengan saus coklat buatanku. Aku gerakan pisauku perlahan untuk meratakan saus coklat di pikir kue. Lapisannya harus mulus dan merata, biar nanti saat aku lapisi dengan adonan coklat putih yang bertekstur seperti plastisi hasilnya jadi bagus. Dikit lagi—selesai! Aku ambil lagi saus coklat dan aku olehkan di bagian atas kue.

Tak sengaja aku melihat ke luar. Eh, siapa itu? Kok sepertinya aku kenal bajunya? Oh, iya. Itu IIno! Kebetulan ada Sai juga. Aku harus minta maaf sekarang.

"Ino! Sai!" panggilku. Aku berlari menghampiri mereka sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku melihat wajah mereka agak takut dan waspada. Dari gelagapnya terlihat ingin kabur.

"Tunggu, aku nggak bakal berbuat macam-macam kok," seruku lagi. Akhirnya mereka tidak jadi kabur. Walau tatapan waspada masih ada.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sai.

"Ngg… eto. Aku mau minta maaf sama kalian. Gomen aku menggangu ketenangan kalian. Ino, aku sudah baca suratmu. Arigatou karena kamu peduli. Tapi aku merasa bukan sahabat yang baik buat kamu. Dan kamu Sai, aku juga minta maaf ya udah mukul kamu," kataku sambil membungkuk tubuhku berkali-kali.

"Eemm… baiklah," kata Sai agak janggung.

"Oh, ya. Aku udah buatkan kue untuk kalian. Tunggu di sini ya," pintaku. Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke tokoku. Aku ambil _green tea cinnamon cake_ yang aku letakan di kulkas. Buru-buru aku masukan dalam kotak kue dengan tutup transparan dan aku ikat dengan pita. Saat aku kembali dengan kuenya, oh, mereka masih menunggu. Padahal aku kira mereka akan mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur.

"Aku membuatkan ini untuk kalian. Asalnya mau aku kirim. Tapi kebetulan kalian ada di sini. Jadi sekalian saja. Kalian yang langgeng ya. Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Tenang, kuenya kagak ada racun atau apa-apa kok. Di makan ya," kataku ramah sambil menyodorkan kue itu. Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Sai tampak mengangguk sedikit ke arah Ino menandakan dia setuju. Ino pun menerima kue itu.

"Makasih ya," ucap Ino pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum maklum. Setelah semua yang kita lalui, tidak mungkin dia tidak canggung.

"Kalau begitu, aku balik ya. Dah!" pamitku. Aku berbalik hendak berjalan kembali ke ruko. Fiuh, paling tidak aku sudah minta maaf. Masalah mereka maafin aku atau nggak, itu urusan mereka. Aku tak akan kaget kalau mereka masih punya dendam sama aku.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Ino. Langkahku terhenti. Terpaksa aku membalikkan tubuhku.

"Ya, Ino?" tanyaku. Ino menyerahkan kue itu pada Sai. Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Eemm… baiklah, aku agak takut akan situasi ini. Apa yang akan yang dia lakukan? Tapi kenyataannya jauh berbanding terbalik dengan yang aku pikirkan.

Ino menghanyut memelukku erat. Menghanyutkan sediit rasa sedihku.

"Oh, Jidat. Aku rindu padamu. Seperti sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya kan kawan," ucapnya dalam pelukanku.

"Kamu nggak marah sama aku kan?" tanyaku. Dia langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Marah? Oh, Sakura. Aku malah berpikir kamu tidak ingin menemuiku lagi. Aku kesepian tanpa kamu," kata Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ehm…" Sai berdehem memecah nuansa haru.

"Wah, Sai. Kamu cemburu sama aku?" godaku.

"Cih!" Sai langsung membuang muka dariku. Membuat kami ber berdua terkekeh.

"Oh, ya. Sasuke bilang dia berterima kasih atas perban yang kamu berikan waktu itu," kataku.

"Ya ampun, aku dong yang harus terima kasih. Habis aku terlalu pengecut buat keluar rumah buat menemuimu. Gimana keadaanmu? Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ino. Dia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku. Inilah yang membuatku cinta pada Ino. Dia begitu _care_ padaku. Apalagi saat aku sakit.

"Udah sembuh kok. Hehehe…"

"Ino. Kita harus cepat. Bukannya kita mau jenguk obaa-sanmu di rumah sakit," kata Sai tiba-tiba.

"Iya-iya. Kita pergi dulu ya. Kuenya nggak apa-apa kan aku bagi buat obaa-san juga," kata Ino.

"ya nggak apa-apa kok Ino. Kamu ini aneh deh. Udah, ya. Aku juga harus selesaiin pesanan dulu. Dadah!" pamitku.

"Dah Sakura-chan!" Aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju rukoku. Semoga kueku nggak digerogotin semut.

"Di mana Sasuke?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba. GLEG! Kenapa dia harus mengusik Sasuke sih?

"Dia pulang ke orang tuanya," kataku tanpa membalikkan badan. Aku terus berjalan menuju rukoku.

"Kamu merindukanya?" tanyanya lagi.

DOOOR

Tepat sasaran! Aku reflek menghentikan langkahku. Ternyata, walau sudah lama tidak bersahabat baik denganya, tapi dia masih bisa membaca pikiranku. Kamu benar Sai. Aku sangat rindu sama Sasuke. Namun, tidak aku ucapkan. Aku terus berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Aku tak ingin menangisi penyesalanku di akhir.

 **TBC**

 **Mine to Review Please!?**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

" _Di mana Sasuke?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba. GLEG! Kenapa dia harus mengusik Sasuke sih?_

" _Dia pulang ke orang tuanya," kataku tanpa membalikkan badan. Aku terus berjalan menuju rukoku._

" _Kamu merindukanya?" tanyanya lagi._

 _DOOOR_

 _Tepat sasaran! Aku reflek menghentikan langkahku. Ternyata, walau sudah lama tidak bersahabat baik denganya, tapi dia masih bisa membaca pikiranku. Kamu benar Sai. Aku sangat rindu sama Sasuke. Namun, tidak aku ucapkan. Aku terus berjalan meninggalkan mereka._

 _Aku tak ingin menangisi penyesalanku di akhir._

 **LOVE IS ABNORMAL**

 **(LAST CHAP)**

 **AUTHOR : Miko Yuuki**

 **CAST: SasuSaku, Ino, Sai, dll**

 **RATE : T semi M (sedikit unsur yaoi)**

 **GENRE : Romance, friendship**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2, TYPO, OOC, AU, gak sesuai EYD!?**

Esoknya…

Ckriiieeett

Di malam hari. Aku buka sebuah pintu salah satu ruang di rumahku. Kamar Sasuke dulu. Sudah dingin karena tak tersentuh. Aku pandangi kasurnya. Jemariku mengelus-elus lembut sprei-nya. Bau khas Sasuke masih tertinggal di sprei maupun bantal. Aku tak akan mencucinya. Aku tak ingin baunya hilang.

Aku duduk di atas kasur itu. Mengenang semua hal yang telah berlalu sebelum itu terjadi. Aku ingin sekali memutar waktu di saat aku sakit. Dia memasakan aku bubur dan menyuapiku. Itu bubur terenak yang pernah aku cicipi. Aku ingin mencobanya lagi. Sasuke, bolehkah? Satu suap saja. Khusus untukku.

"Bodohnya aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang sudah terlanjut pergi."

Aku baringkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Bersenandung pelan menyanyikan lagu Kibum. Melodinya masih terngiang di telingaku. Saat benar-benar aku hayati, aku baru sadar lagu itu memang romantis. Pemilihan nadanya benar-benar jauh di luar pemikiran manusia. Mungkin karena lagu itu ciptaan malaikat.

" _Halqu mein angsy…_ "

"Aduh, aku harus kemana lagi nih buat nyari mawar putih?" keluhku. Hari ini kue pengantin itu akan di ambil. Kenama di hari H-nya seluruh toko bunga nggak punya stok mawar putih sih? Huah, gimana ini? Aku harus bernegosiasi nih dengan pemesan. Tidak! Aku mengecewakan pelanggan lagi! o

Akhirnya aku memilih pulang membawa belanjaanku. Air mineralnya sudah aku pesan. Ntar bakal di antar sama tukangnya.

"Fiuuuuhh…" Aku hempaskan tubuhku ke sofa. Capek. Kelamaan keliling-keliling cari bunga bikin kaki pegel. Habis pesanan selesai, mungkin akan lebih baik aku membeli motor atau malah mobil.

Aku lihat meja di depan sofaku. Kemarin, polisi yang waktu itu mengantarkan data Sasuke ke sini. Benar, namanya memang Sasu. Orang tuanya juga bernama Uchiha Mikoto dan Fugaku. Aku ambil foto Sa, maksudku Sasu. Aku berbaring di atas sofa dan melihat foto itu dengan lekat.

"Oh, Sasuke. Kalau kamu tetap di sini aku yakin semua akan berbeda. Seandainya kamu masih di sini, aku akan dengan jujur mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu," ucapku sambil mengelus-elus foto itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak katakan sekarang saja?"

DEG!

Suara itu! Mustahil! Itu hanya halusinasiku kan? Pasti aku terlalu memikirkannya sampai suaranya terngiang olehku.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja?"

OH GOD! Itu memang Sasuke! Dia berdiri di pintu balkonku yang tak dikunci. Dengan sayapnya yang bercahaya dan indah.

"Cih!" Aku mengendus kesal dan hendak kabur dari sini.

"Hei, kenapa kamu pergi? Sakura!" seru Sasuke hendak mengejarku.

"Ngapain kamu datang ke sini lagi? Pergi sana!" usirku. Sakura bodoh, kenapa aku malah mengusirnya saat dia datang. Tapi aku masih kesal karena dia pergi begitu saja.

"Kamu mengusirku? Aku kira kamu serius cinta sama aku," ucapnya kecewa. Di saat yang sama dia menangkapku dari belakang dengan satu tangan dan memelukku. Oh, tidak! Seseorang TOLONG! Aku mau meleleh!

"Maukah kamu memaafkanku? Aku mohon," pintanya masih tetap memelukku.

"Lepaskan! Apa semudah itu kamu meminta maaf, HAH?! Apalagi kamu telah merebut _first kiss_ ku," kataku mewek.

"Hmm… kalau aku kasih ini gimana? Kamu membutuhkannya kan?" Kibum menyodorkan seikat mawar putih yang dia sembunyikan di punggungnya. Ya ampun, dari mana dia tahu?

"Kamu memata-mataiku ya?!" seruku curiga.

"Hehehe… kamu kira setelah aku pergi aku melupakanmu begitu saja?" tawa Sasuke. Aih, berarti dia melihat segala kekonyolan yang sudah aku lakukan. Atau bahkan…

"Tenang, aku nggak ngitip waktu kamu ke kamar mandi kok," kata Sasuke seakan membaca pikiranku. "Ini, terimalah. Kamu butuh kan?" Ragu-ragu aku terima bunga itu.

"Ngg… terima kasih," ucapku kikuk. "Tunggu ya, aku harus selesaikan kuenya dulu."

"Sakura, bolehkah aku yang melakukannya? Boleh ya?" pintanya. Kepalaku dengan sendirinya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Yosh! Ayo, tunjukan yang mana kuenya," seru Sasuke semangat. Dia masukan sayapnya kedalam punggungnya. Lalu kami pun berjalan turun ke lantai 1.

Oh, aku tidak percaya ini benar-benar Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar di sini. Dia yang mendatangiku. Masih dengan sifatnya yang dulu. Seperti yang sangat aku rindukan.

Di dapur, aku keluarkan kue pengantin tersebut. Sasuke dengan cekatan dia menghias kue dengan mawar putih yang dia bawa. Hebat! Penataan bunga nya bagus sekali. Rapih. Kalau aku mungkin bakal ada yang cacat-cacatnya. Kelihatannya Sasuke sudah sangat profesional.

"Ngg… Sasu…" kataku.

"Aku lebih suka kamu tetap memanggilku Sasuke," potongnya.

"Baiklah. Sasuke. Kamu tuh kuliah di mana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"CIA," jawabnya singkat. NANI?! CIA? Aku melongo syok.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

" _Culinary Institute of America_?" seruku tidak percaya.

"Ahahaha… bener. Aku pikir kamu akan mengira CIA yang aku maksud itu _Central Intellegent Agency_ ," tawa sambil tetap menghias kue itu.

"Tunggu dulu! Jadi kamu—kuliah di institut kuliner terkemuka di Amerika itu?!" kataku tak percaya. _Oh my God_ , jadi selama ini dia itu _chef_? Ya ampun, pantas bubur yang dia buat enak banget.

"Begitulah. Kenapa?" serinya enteng.

PLETAK

"Aduh, kenapa memukulku?" rintihnya.

"Heh? Kenapa kamu nggak bilang dari awal? Kan aku bisa suruh kamu masak," kataku sewot.

"Iyee… kalau waktu itu aku ingat juga pasti udah aku kasih tau. Nih, udah selesai," katanya. Widih, cepet banget. Lulusan CIA memang hebat. Di saat yang sama, cowok yang bernama Neji itu datan untuk menjemput kue pesanannya. Dia tampak puas akan hasil kuenya. Bahkan dia memberika tip untukku. Wah, senangnya!

"Arigatou Sasuke," ucapku saat kami sudah kembali ke lantai 2.

"Sama-sama. Bisakah kamu membantuku?' tanyanya.

"Kalau bisa bakal aku bantu. Memang apa?"

"Aku ingin jadi manusia. Dan aku bisa menjadi manusia jika sayapku dilepas. Maukah kamu melakukannya untukku?" pintanya sambil memperlihatkan punggunnya.

"Sasuke, kamu yakin? Sayapmu kan tertanam dalam punggungmu. Itu pasti akan sakit sekali," kataku khawatir.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku ingin kamu melakukannya. Mungkin ini akan jadi yang kesekian kalinya aku merasakan sakit di punggung. Sayap ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Aku mohon, lakukanlah!"

"Kalau kamu kesakitan bagaimana?"

"CEPAT!" perintahnya. Aku terpaksa menurutinya. Kedua tanganku sudah bersiap di sayapnya. Tuhan, semoga tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk padanya. Aku tarik paksa sayap nya.

"Aakhh…"

"Sasuke!"

"LAKUKAN! SEKARANG!" bentaknya. Aku menurut. Sekuat tenaga aku tarik sayap Sasuke. Dia terus merauk-rauk kesakitan. Ingin aku menghentikannya, tapi Sasuke pasti memaksaku untuk meneruskannya. Sampai akhirnya kedua sayapnya tersobek.

Fliiiiiiuuuuusss

"AAARGH!" Cahaya putih menyilaukan keluar dari punggung Sasuke.

GEBRUK

Tubuh Sasuke terjatuh kelantai tanpa daya. Matanya tertutup tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Bangun! Sadarlah!" seruku ketakutan sambil mengguncang tubuh Sasuke kuat-kuat. Dia tetap tidak sadar.

"Hiks… Sasuke. Bangulah. Jangan mati. Aku mohon, temani aku di sini. Hiks hiks…" isakku.

Tliiiiinggg

Sayap Sasuke tadi lenyap. Seperti butiran kecil air yang menguap. Cahanya yang keluar dari punggung Sasuke berubah menjadi cairan merah berbau besi berkarat. Ini—darah!

"SASUKE! Aku mohon, jangan mati!" jeritku. Aku peluk tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah. Air mata menyelinap keluar dari mataku.

"Sasuke, apa pun yang terjadi, aku tetap akan mencintaimu. Karena kamulah pria pertama yang aku cintai. Aku ingin kamu jugalah pria terakhir yang aku cintai."

Cup

Aku kecup keningnya lembut. Lalu aku kembali memeluknya dengan kepalaku di dadanya sambil terus menangis.

"Ternyata memang kamu orangnya." Sebuah tangan mengelus rambutku. Mungkinkah?

"Sasuke!" jeritku tak karuan. Antara senang, syok, dan lega. Bersatu menjadi perasaan yang luar biasa.

"Kamu memang cinta sejatiku Sakura," katanya dengan senyum khasnya. Walau agak terlihat dia sedang menahan sakit.

"Cinta sejati? Apa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya bisa menjadi manusia jika Tuhan yang menghendaki atau cinta sejatikulah yan melepas sayapku," jelasnya.

"Kalau aku bukan cinta sejatimu?"

"Aku akan mati."

"Apa?! Kenapa kamu tidak bilang sejak awal?" Astaga, dia sudah gila apa?

"Kalau aku memberitahu di awal, aku yakin kamu tak akan mau melakukannya. Lagipula aku juga ingin memastikan—kalau aku memang pantas untuk Nona Sakura." Aku merasa sangat tersanjung. Selama ini dia juga menyukaiku. Dia meraih tangan kananku. Lalu dia mengecup tanganku.

"Jadilah kekasih terakhirku," ucapnya. Perlahan matanya terpejam. Masih bernapas. Dia pasti sudah begitu menahan perih yang teramat sangat di punggungnya.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan merawatmu, kasihku…"

02:09 AM

Tok tok tok

"Sakura. Bangunlah," seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Sasuke. Dia sudah sadar. Aduh, untuk apa dia membangunkan pagi-pagi sekali. Aku masih ngatuk nih gara-gara begadang buat jagain dia.

"Sakura. Bangunlah, ini penting!" teriaknya. Kali ini dia sudah mulai menggedor pintunya. Terpaksa aku tinggalkan kenyamanan kasur dan berjalan membuka pintu kamar.

"Ada apa?"

"Kamu sudah bangun. Ayo!" Sasuke langsung menarik tanganku menuju balkon.

"Eh, eh, Sasuke. Mau ngapain? Kamu udah sembuh?" kataku. Aku baru bangun, jadi aku masih agak letih untuk jalan cepat-cepat.

"Tenang, aku sudah baikan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berika untukmu," katanya. Dia keluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kalung dengan hiasan bola kaca sebesar bola pingpong.

"Untukku?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Coba dengarkan. Ada pesan yang orang tuaku titipkan untukmu," katanya.

"Orang tuamu? Mereka selama?"

"Iya. Setelah aku datang, mereka langsung dibebaskan dari neraka. Tapi mereka akan tetap tinggal di sana, di surga. Sedangkan aku menyusulmu ke sini. Ayo, coba dengarkan," seru Sasuke. Tanpa ragu aku dekatkan kalung itu ke telingaku.

 _Kami titipkan anak kami padamu_

 _Dia akan menjagamu_

 _Restu kami menyertai kalian_

 _Untuk anak dan menantuku_

 _Sasu dan Sakura_

Begitulah yang aku dengar. Terdengar seperti suara Ibu yang penuh kasih sayang dan seorang bapak yang penuh kelembutan dan kewibawaan.

"Kamu sudah mendengarnya kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Iya. Ini hadiah yang paling indah yang pernah aku terima." Aku langsung mengalungkan kalung itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke. Dia melihat jam yang terpampang di dinding di dalam. Pukul 02:10 am. "Oh, sudah waktunya. Sakura, tutuplah matamu," ujar Kibum Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kamu percaya padaku kan?" tanyanya balik. Aku berpikir sejenak. Lalu aku mengangguk dan memejamkan mata.

"Jangan mengintip sampai aku minta ya," bisiknya. Dalam kegelapan, aku merasa Sasuke menggedongku. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku merasa udaha makin dingin.

"Buka matamu sekarang," ucap Sasuke. Aku buka mataku. Dan… HUAH!

"Kyaaa… ini dimana?" seruku panik. Aku menguatkan peganganku pada Sasuke. Kenapa seperti di udara. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat sesuatu yang besar di belakang Sasuke. Sayap? Tapi lain. Warnanya putih dan agak pudar.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu terbang Sakura. Aku ingin kamu tahu bagaimana rasanya," jelasnya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa memilihi sayap lagi?" tanyaku. Bukankah sayapnya sudah hilang?

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Ngg… tanggal 20 Maret," jawabku polos.

"Hihihi… Lihatlah bulan itu," tunjuk Sasuke dengan mulutnya. Aku berbalik melihat ke arah langit. Wow… bulannya kelihatan lebih besar dan lebih terang. Indah sekali!

"Itu _super moon_ ," seru Sasuke.

" _Super moon?_ " kataku tak mengerti.

" _Super moon_ adalah saat bulan berada di titik terdekat dengan bumi. Di saat itulah, beberapa tetes darah malaikatku akan bergejolak. Makanya selama beberapa saat, aku bisa mengeluarkan sayap," cerita Sasuke.

"Setiap berapa lama _super moon_ bakal terjadi?"

"Delapan belas tahun sekali."

"Lama sekali!"

"Tidak masalah bukan. Ini juga agar identitasku tidak terungkap."

"Kamu benar. Tidak akan ada sayap lagi pun tak apa. Karena aku lebih membutuhkan Sasuke."

"Aku juga—membutuhkan Sakura." Sasuke makin mengeratkan pegangannya berusaha menghangatkanku. Kami terdiam sambil menikmati bulan dan pemandangan kota di malam hari yang lampu-lampunya terlihat seperti bintang-bintang yang bertaburan.

"Hei," seru Sasuke menghilang sunyi.

"Ya?" balasku.

"Masih ingat dengan baik pertama lagu ayahku kan? _Halqu mein saramayuli. Ni styeu pristchen kyo davuh zuretju. Ill ein suky vilzre saldaya. Khayo ayanolie saldasie."_

"Andai aku manusia. Yang tak sempurna dan penuh kejutan…" potongku.

" Kan ku beri krayon kehidupan. Untuk mewarnai hidupnya," seru kami bersamaan.

"Sesuai bait lagu itu, aku akan berikan Sakura krayon kehidupan. Supaya hidup Sakura jauh lebih berwarna," seru Sasuke tulus.

"Aku juga. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan mensukseskan _Bonheur bakery_. Dan akan aku tuliskan dalam buku sejarah hidupku bahwa hidupku tak berati tanpamu, Uchiha Sasuke," janjiku.

"Kamu? Maksudmu kita. Kita akan jalankan bisnis bersama. Membuat resep bersama. Juga menyebarkan kebahagiannya bersama."

"Janji?"

"Tentu. Beberapa tahun lagi, menikahlah denganku."

"Kamu melamarku?"

"Tentu saja. Saat waktunya tepat, kita akan ucapkan janji suci itu."

"Oh, kasihku. Kebahagianku benar-benar tiada terkira. Tak akan ada yang akan memisahkan kita." Senyuman tak bisa tersembunyi dari wajah kami. Siapa yang mengira aku akan mencintai pria yang berdarah malaikat. Semua tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Selama kita melakukan segalanya sesuai kaidah, semua pasti berakhir manis. Beginilah aku. Seorang gadis lesbi yang menemukan cinta sejatinya. Bukan sesuatu yang mustahil sesuatu yang tidak normal menjadi normal. Kekuatan cinta memang kekuatan yang sangat dasyat. Itu yang sudah aku rasakan. Inilah kisahku. Bagaimana dengan kisah kalian?

 **The End**

 **Review, Please?!**

 **Maaf Fanficnya terlalu abal-abal, mohon reviewnya dan bagi silent readers tolong partisipasinya untuk mereview fanfic saya. Insya allah kalau tidak ada halangan saya akan meneruskan kelanjutan Love is Abnormal ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian Lanjut or Stop sampai disini?**

 **Jaaa~ne sampai bertemu di fanfic lainnya**

 **Kiss mmuuaachh mmuuaachh :***


End file.
